Le grenier
by althais
Summary: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:**. A l'heure actuelle, 25 chapitres d'écrits en corrections. Les publications risquent d'être aléatoire, je m'en excuse par avance. Althais

**Prologue**

Déjà petite, j'étais fascinée par les greniers et tous les mystères y étant enfermés. Ah ; j'oubliai de me présenter. Je m'appelle Lily, Luna Potter. J'ai quinze ans et je suis la fille des célèbres : Ginevra Weasley et Harry Potter.

Depuis avant-hier les vacances d'été ont commencé. Mes parents travaillent. James est en stage à Saint-Mangouste et Albus qui vient d'obtenir ses aspics savoure des vacances bien méritées avec Rose et Scorpius. Et moi, et bien moi je suis seule toute la journée au square Grimmaurd. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de mes journées et je compte bien du coup satisfaire ma curiosité.


	2. Chapitre 1: La robe

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:**. A l'heure actuelle, 25 chapitres d'écrits en corrections. Les publications risquent d'être aléatoire, je m'en excuse par avance. Althais

***** 1- La robe *****

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Ce matin là, après un copieux petit-déjeuner, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et voulant enfin contenter sa curiosité, Lily décida d'explorer le grenier.

L'adolescente n'y était jamais montée mais petite, leur elfe Kreattur lui avait expliqué comment y accéder. Elle se rendit donc sur le palier du dernier étage et tapota de sa baguette en bois de saule une applique murale. Aussitôt une ouverture apparut au plafond et une échelle se déplia dans un cliquetis infernal. Depuis la mort du pauvre Kreattur, seule sa mère y était venue et personne n'avait dû songer à l'entretenir.

Un peu anxieuse tout de même de ce que elle allait y découvrir, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'élancer vers l'inconnu. Sa première impression fut de penser que leur grenier était immense avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été agrandi magiquement à chaque génération de sorciers ayant habités les lieux.

Un filet de lumière s'échappant d'une minuscule lucarne éclairait le centre de la pièce, laissant le reste de cet entrepôt dans une totale obscurité. Par peur d'être déséquilibrée, Lily se tenait encore sur la dernière marche de l'escalier escamotable, elle fit un pas en avant avec la ferme intention, et ce, bien que cela fut interdit, de lancer un _Lumos_. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y avoir recours car à peine avait-elle posé son talon au sol que des torches s'enflammèrent projetant sur le parquet poussiéreux des ombres dansantes.

Ravie, la rouquine contempla le bric à brac s'amoncelant ici et là. Elle avait de quoi s'occuper pendant des mois. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle était émerveillée Des malles, des cartons, de vieux meubles, des tapisseries, des jouets, s'entassaient et s'alignaient sur presque toute la surface des combles. Il y avait tant d'objets et d'armoires à inspecter que Lily ne savait par quoi commencer.  
>Elle était aussi heureuse qu'une petite fille découvrant au pied du sapin, le matin de noël une montagne de présents.<p>

Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle aperçut, rangée dans une caisse en bois, une poupée aux longs cheveux noirs nattés à laquelle il manquait un bras. Sa mère avait dû venir la déposer quatre ans plus tôt, à son entrée à Poudlard. Lily la prit délicatement et lui caressa la joue.

Elle se revit à six ans, le jour de son anniversaire. Ils étaient au Terrier et sa grand-mère Molly avait préparé son somptueux gâteau aux fraises, son préféré. Presque tous ses oncles et tantes étaient là avec leurs enfants sauf l'oncle Percy et l'oncle Charlie. Ses parents lui avaient déjà offert une ménagère ensorcelée qui versait du thé à volonté pour peu que sa mère la remplisse une première fois. La dernière du couple Potter ne se rappelait plus ce que lui avaient offert ses oncles et tantes mais elle se revit parfaitement déballer le paquet de couleur rouge entouré de rubans dorés (sacrés Gryffondor) que lui tendit son grand-père Arthur et de son ravissement en découvrant cette poupée qui la suivit partout pendant plusieurs années.

Reprenant ses esprits, Lily la remit à sa place, et continua à fouiller dans le coffre à jouet improvisé. L'adolescente prit tour à tour des figurines de quidditch ayant appartenues à Albus, sa collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles, les billes détectant les cibles de James, un balai miniature, ses feutres moldus que sa tante Hermione lui avait offerts. Chaque jeu évoquait chez elle une montagne de souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle venait de tout remettre en place, une armoire en acajou massif aux poignées en forme de serpent attira son attention. Lily fut certaine qu'elle plairait au seul Serpentard de la famille. De magnifiques reliefs sculptés sur ses portes représentaient de jeunes sorciers portant l'écusson du grand Salazar. Suivant du bout des doigts les gravures, la rousse se demanda depuis quand cette lingère avait été mise au rebut. Elle l'ouvrit en grand. Accrochées dans la penderie, plusieurs robes emballées dans des housses transparentes y étaient rangées, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'en décrocher une. Il s'agissait d'une robe de soirée. La jeune fille qui en avait été la propriétaire, avait dû être un peu plus grande qu'elle. Lily admira les fines dentelles à chaque encolure et les perles scintillantes sur le corsage. Le vêtement avait parfaitement été conservé car d'après sa coupe la benjamine de l'élu estima qu'elle devait dater du temps de ses grands-parents. Lily la sortit précautionneusement de sa protection et cédant à un pur caprice elle l'enfila par-dessus le leggings moldu qu'elle portait. L'adolescente avait entrevu à son arrivée une psyché vers lequel elle se dirigea pour voir l'effet que cette tenue avait sur elle. Lily eut l'impression d'observer une autre personne. La jeune fille se mit à lisser la robe avec la main et sentit une irrégularité au niveau de la poitrine. Elle examina le bustier de plus prés et apprécia la broderie représentant deux couleuvres entrelacées de manière à former un cœur et à l'intérieur les initiales: A.B. A qui était donc cette robe et pour quelle occasion avait elle était portée ?

Lily se mit à rêvasser, imaginant la jeune fille inconnue essayant sa tenue avant un bal auquel elle était impatiente d'assister. L'adolescente la voyait tournoyant devant la psyché, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Lily était bien loin de réaliser que la vérité était toute autre. Sans ôter ses nouveaux atours, elle reprit ses recherches dans la lingère. Elle passa rapidement en revue les vêtements pendus puis inspecta les étagères. Sur celle du haut, elle attrapa une corbeille remplie de rubans et divers accessoires pour se coiffer. Devant la propreté de chaque objet, Lily en vint à s'interroger s'il n'y avait bien que sa mère qui venait ici. Sur la seconde étagère, s'empilaient des perruques. Elle s'amusa un moment à toutes les essayer et elle s'admira longuement n'arrivant pas à déterminer laquelle lui convenait le mieux : la blonde aux cheveux gaufrés, la brune aux crawles tombant dans le dos, celle aux cheveux châtains très courts…

Après maintes réflexions, elle décida que ses cheveux naturels lui convenaient tels quels. Reprenant le panier en osier, Lily se divertit alors telles les princesses de contes de fées moldues « Merci tante Hermione », à se parer pour je ne sais quel bal.

Lily venait de réaliser un très joli chignon et de piquer des fleurs en soie blanche ornées de perles nacrées dans son épaisse chevelure quand Gipsy, l'elfe que ses parents employaient pour l'entretien de leur demeure de Londres l'appela :

« Miss Lily, vous avez de la visite. Nous sommes dans le salon »

Lily baissa les yeux, toisant la robe qu'elle avait revêtue. Oh et puis par Morgane, qu'importe ce que son ou sa visiteuse pourrait penser, elle se résolut à descendre au salon ainsi.


	3. Chapitre 2: Andromeda Black ou le début

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:**. A l'heure actuelle, 25 chapitres d'écrits en corrections. Les publications risquent d'être aléatoire, je m'en excuse par avance. Althais

***** 2- Andromeda Black ou le début du cauchemar *****

Arrivant devant la porte du salon où Gipsy faisait toujours patienter les visiteurs, Lily eut la surprise d'y apercevoir la grand-mère de Teddy. Elle savait par son père que depuis le mariage de celui-ci avec sa cousine Victoire, qu'Andromeda trouvait le temps long toute seule dans son cottage. Ses parents lui avaient bien proposé de venir vivre avec eux mais la vielle dame avait rétorqué qu'elle vivait dans cette maison depuis son mariage avec Ted Tonks et qu'il était hors de question d'en partir avant sa propre mort. Lily inspira profondément, s'interrogeant sur sa présence au square Grimmaurd et elle poussa la porte.

Andromeda se leva de son siège et étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

« Par Salazar, je n'aurais jamais cru revoir un jour cette robe. J'étais persuadée que mes parents l'avaient brûlée.

- Tu, tu connais cette robe ? questionnais-je interloquée.

- Oh, oui, répliqua Andromeda avec une petit sourire triste. Ce magnifique habit de soirée a été fait spécialement pour moi. Il y a plus de cinquante ans. Puis-je te demander où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Dans le grenier, dans une armoire en acajou, sur laquelle sont…

- Le dressing de Narcissa, murmura alors la vieille femme.»

De plus en plus perplexe, l'adolescente fronça les sourcils tout en invitant la grand-mère de Teddy à se rasseoir et tout en lui proposant un rafraîchissement. Après lui avoir servi, un jus de citrouille très frais, la jeune fille s'assit à son tour et demanda :

« Mais tu as habité ici ?

- Non, répliqua Mrs Tonks en souriant. Ce sont mes cousins Sirius et Regulus qui y vivaient mais tous les Black y séjournaient régulièrement et y étaient réunis pour les grands événements car Arcturus se disait trop vieux pour recevoir toute la famille chez lui. La plupart de mes oncles et tantes ainsi que mes propres parents y ont laissé et stocké ce qu'ils voulaient conserver dans le patrimoine familial. L'armoire dont tu viens de me parler provient de notre demeure à Richmond. Elle appartenait à ma sœur Cissy

- La grand-mère de Scorpius !

-Elle-même, répondit son interlocutrice avec malice. »

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, la benjamine des Potter manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle ignorait que même Dromeda connaissait son faible pour le meilleur ami de son frère. Pour essayer de camoufler sa gêne la rouquine l'enjoignit de lui parler de l'occasion pour laquelle elle avait porté cette robe.

« En vérité, je ne l'ai jamais mise enfin du moins pas en dehors des essayages »

**Vendredi 3 juillet 1970**

Druella, regardait les tissus que la vendeuse de Tissard et Brodette lui proposait. A côté d'elle ses deux filles aînées : Bellatrix qui avait épousé un an plus tôt Rodolphus Lestrange, et Andromeda, attendaient son verdict.

« Je ne sais pas qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Le premier tissu me semble trop fin, quant au second il est plus écru que blanc, non ?br

- Vous avez parfaitement raison mère. Andy doit être d'une pureté immaculée pour ses fiançailles avec le jeune Nott. »

Instantanément, Druella se rembrunit en repensant aux confidences que Cygnus lui avait faites la veille au soir après avoir consulté le patriarche des Black

***** Flashback*****

« Je suis allé parler des fiançailles d'Andromeda à Walburga et Orion, annonça Cygnus alors qu'il savourait un whiskey pur-feu.

- Alors tous les détails ont été mis au point ? Avez-vous déjà fixé une date ?

- En réalité Druella, Arcturus était lui-même présent. »

Craignant le pire, celle-ci ferma les yeux. Si Druella ne craignait pas Orion, elle ne pouvait en dire de même de sa belle-sœur et du chef de la famille Black.

« Compte tenu des affinités qu'à notre chère fille pour la rébellion et pour les sang de bourbes, moldus et autres traitres à leurs sang, Arcturus est d'avis de la marier dans la foulée.

- Mais, mais, bafouilla Druella, la coutume veut que les fiançailles aient lieu l'année des dix-sept ans de la jeune fille et le mariage l'année suivante !

- Allons Dru, iriez-vous à l'encontre des décisions de l'aîné des Black ? Cautionnez-vous l'attitude de votre fille ? Peut-être, êtes-vous désireuse de partager le même régime que je compte lui infliger dès son retour de Poudlard ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, Cygnus, balbutia son épouse mais Andy n'a fauté qu'une seule fois et elle est encore si jeune que je…

- Il suffit, la coupa son mari. Arcturus a déjà était voir les Nott et tout est arrangé Les fiançailles et le mariage ne feront qu'un et auront lieu le lendemain de ses dix-sept ans »

***** Fin du flashback *** **

Druella reprit le second rouleau de tissus et s'exclama :

« Je pense que celui-ci conviendra et suivra parfaitement avec le reste. »

Puis s'adressant à la vendeuse

« Vous ferez livrer tous cela chez ma belle-sœur au square Grimmaurd nous y attendrons vos couturières comme cela a été convenu, je

- Oui Madame. Votre époux est venu lui-même tout

- Bien, répondit la matriarche avant de saluer l'employée d'un bref coup de tête, allons les filles si nous voulons que tout soit prêt à temps, nous ne pouvons pas traîner » brbr

**Mardi 21 juillet 1970**

Narcissa frappa brièvement à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et entra :

« Mère, t'attend pour les dernières retouches pour ta robe, Andy. Elle a vais venir la couturière exprès chez nous.

- Encore ! N'aurais-je donc jamais la paix ?

- Allons, tu devrais être ravie. Tu vas te fiancer à un jeune homme charmant

- Oui sauf qu'il est imbu de lui-même et que j'en aime un autre.

- Encore ce fameux Ted. Tu devrais tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas que père t'enferme encore à la cave et ne te prive de nourriture. »

Andromeda haussa les épaules, abandonna son livre sur un guéridon et suivit sa sœur dans le salon où leur mère les attendaient pour une énième séance d'essayage qui mettait la future fiancée au supplice.

Druella venait de renvoyer la couturière quand Bellatrix entra à son tour. Elle vint embrasser Druella et lui annonça que Cygnus requérait sa présence à ses côtés. Puis dès que sa mère eut disparue elle se tourna enfin vers Andromeda et lui dit d'une voix très sèche :

« Me demande surtout pas pourquoi je fais ça car je n'en suis pas certaine moi-même.

- Que…, tente de la couper Dromeda

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi bien. Ils ne te laisseront pas épouser ton moldu. Ils ne te laisseront même pas aller le retrouver à Poudlard »

Tout en disant ces mots, le visage de Bellatrix s'éclaircit de satisfaction.

« Et crois-moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Pourtant, en t'informant de leur projet, je les trahis car je me rappelle de ce que tu as fait pour moi il y a quelques années quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Ils vont te marier le lendemain de ton anniversaire. Voilà, on est quitte.

- Merci Bella.

- Ne me remercie pas, grogna son aînée en fronçant la bouche de dégoût. Et pour toi, il n'y a plus de Bella, tu es une traitre à ton sang. Nous sommes désormais des ennemies »

Bellatrix se détourna murmurant de sorte à ce que ce soit inaudible " un bonne chance", une larme perlant sur sa joue. Elle accéléra le pas redoutant que sa cadette ne s'en rende compte.

Andromeda, paniquée par ce que sa sœur venait de lui confier, tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il lui fallait un plan et vite. Son anniversaire était pour dans vingt jours exactement.


	4. Chapitre 3:Aide volontaire et

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredi.

*** **3-Aide volontaire et involontaire *****

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Lily posa son verre sur la table basse et offrit les délicieux gâteaux qu'avait confectionnés Gipsy

« Bellatrix, c'est celle qui a …  
>- Oui celle-là même, l'interrompit la vieille dame d'un air pincé. »<p>

Andromeda détestait qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'avait été sa sœur et toutes les abominations qu'elle avait commise au nom de la pureté du sang

« Et que s'est il passé ensuite, interrogea Lily, avide de savoir ? » 

_**Mardi 21 juillet 1970**_

Allongée sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreillers, Andromeda laissait se déverser son chagrin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Depuis le début des vacances, elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle était soumise à une attention constante mais elle avait cru que c'était uniquement à cause de ses fiançailles. A présent, elle comprenait que ses parents redoutaient surtout qu'elle ait vent de leurs projets. Mais comment allait-elle réussir cet exploit, telle était la question ? Sa mère s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seule et Andy savait que personne ne l'aiderait. C'était déjà un miracle que Bella l'ait avertie.  
>Il lui était également impossible de demander une aide extérieure puisque son père lui avait confisqué son hibou.<p>

La jeune fille se redressa, essuya ses yeux et afficha un air déterminé. Il était hors de question qu'elle épouse quelqu'un d'autre que Ted. Les deux amoureux avaient prévu de s'enfuir ensemble à la fin de leurs études.

« Qu'à cela ne tienne il faudra revoir nos plans, pensa la demoiselle »

Andromeda commença par dresser la liste de ce qui lui serait indispensable pour partir. Elle fut envahie de tristesse en se rendant compte que son choix signifiait ne plus jamais revoir Cissy et son jeune cousin Sirius mais sa décision était prise et elle n'y reviendrait pas.

En premier lieu, il lui fallait impérativement contacter Ted pour l'avertir de ce qui se tramait. Elle eut honte du stratagème qu'elle inventa mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. 

_**Vendredi 25 juillet 1970**_

Andromeda avait attendu le moment propice pour approcher son père et ces quatre derniers jours lui avaient semblé très longs. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, elle ne s'arrêta qu'à la porte de ce que ses parents appelaient le bureau. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un salon privé bien qu'un magnifique secrétaire en Alnus incana, y trônait. La jeune Serpentard rassembla son courage, signala sa présence et attendit l'invitation de Cygnus. Celui-ci lisait la gazette du sorcier qu'il replia et déposa sur une sellette, levant un regard interrogateur sur sa fille.

« Hé bien, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? fit-il sarcastique.  
>- J'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais vous accompagner chez Mon oncle Orion, père ? »<p>

Cygnus ne répondit pas immédiatement tant cette requête était inattendue. Andromeda rechignait d'ordinaire à se rendre à la maison tant était grande son antipathie pour sa tante Walburga. D'abord méfiant, Cygnus finit par s'en réjouir. Sa fille avait peut-être fini par se faire une raison et s'était décidée enfin à tenir son rôle de jeune fille de sang-pur.

De son côté, Dromeda priait Merlin, Morgane et tous les mages célèbres pour que son père accède à sa demande sans quoi il lui faudrait échafauder un autre plan.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient si ta tante est d'accord cela va de soi. Je lui envoie un hibou de suite. Tu peux disposer. Je t'informerais de sa réponse »

L'adolescente serra les dents. Il ne manquerait plus que cette vieille ourse fasse tout tomber à l'eau. Non, impossible, se rassura la jeune sorcière tout en retournant dans sa chambre. Walburga ne pourrait se priver du plaisir d'avoir la possibilité de la dénigrer comme à chacune de ses visites.

Tard dans la soirée, Druella vint la prévenir qu'elle devait être dans le hall à dix heures si elle voulait toujours les accompagner. 

_**Samedi 26 juillet 1970**_

A peine arrivés au square Grimmaurd, Kreattur les conduisit au sous-sol où avait lieu tous les repas de famille. Après celui-ci les adultes iraient dans le salon. Narcissa ayant pris son carnet de croquis se réfugierait dans une des chambres surement celle de Regulus qu'elle adorait. Et Andromeda après la difficile épreuve de l'inspection de Walburga, espérait avoir la chance de parler à Sirius en aparté.

Le repas composé de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres, lui semblait s'étirer en longueur. Enfin, Orion se leva, invitant les autres à en faire autant. Les messieurs quittèrent la pièce et Walburga invita ses nièces à approcher félicitant Narcissa pour sa grâce et son maintien.

« Va, donc voir Regulus. Il était impatient de te revoir, l'invita la maîtresse de maison puis se tournant vers Andy tout en fronçant les sourcils, quant à toi tu n'es plus une enfant, viens donc avec nous au salon »

Andromeda s'apprêtait à protester quand un regard sévère de sa mère l'en dissuada. Inquiète à l'idée de ne pouvoir rejoindre Sirius, elle suivit pourtant ses aînées. La jeune fille prit place dans un sofa face à l'imposante horloge, ne parlant que pour répondre aux sollicitations de sa famille. Elle passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à regarder les minutes s'égrener trop rapidement à son goût, mettant en péril sa stratégie pour échapper à son funeste sort. Ce fut le frère de sa tante, l'oncle Alphard qui lui vint en aide  
>« Petite, veux-tu aller me chercher mes lunettes. Je les ai oubliées dans la bibliothèque.<br>- Oh, Alphard, s'exclama sa sœur, je vais finir par croire que vous n'avez plus toute votre tête. Je vais sonner Kreattur.  
>- Laissez ma tante, répliqua l'adolescente en espérant que personne ne remarque sa fébrilité, je vais y aller. J'en profiterai, si cela vous agréer pour aller aux commodités. »<p>

Andromeda sorti de la pièce avec toute la distinction dont elle était capable et en refreinant son envie de courir. Si elle se dépêchait sa famille ni verrait que du feu sauf si Regulus et Narcissa l'a surprenaient. De toute manière, la jeune fille n'avait pas le choix. Elle se précipita au dernier étage essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle quand elle arriva sur le dernier palier. Elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Sirius. Celui-ci était absent. Andromeda souleva son jupon et extirpa un parchemin attrapant une plume sur le bureau de son jeune cousin, elle lui écrit : 

_Mon cher Sirius,_

_J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'en conjure au nom de notre affection mutuelle. Je ne puis le faire moi-même sinon crois moi je ne t'aurais pas demandé de prendre un tel risque. J'ai honte mon cher Sirius de te faire risquer une correction que je suspecte magistrale si tu te fais prendre mais je n'ai trouvé d'autre option._

_Pardonne-moi d'avance mon cher cousin, j'aurais tellement voulu te revoir une dernière fois. Cette lettre est pour mon ami Ted Tonks. C'est un né-moldu. Je ne saurai jamais assez te prouver ma reconnaissance si tu pouvais la lui faire parvenir._

_Je prierai pour que tu ne sois pas pris mais si ce que je te demande te paraît impossible je ne te demande alors qu'une chose détruit cette missive et n'en parle à personne. Si tu refuses ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras toujours ma petite étoile.  
><em>

_Avec toute mon affection  
>A.B<em>

Puis elle la cacha dans le livre sur la table de chevet de son cousin à l'endroit où il avait laissé un marque-page. Dromeda savait que Sirius en lisait un chapitre tous les soirs. A l'instant même où elle allait sortit, on ouvrit la porte, tétanisée la jeune fille crut qu'elle était perdue.

« Andy ! s'exclama Sirius, mais j'ignorais que tu étais là.  
>- Chut ! murmura celle-ci, écoute moi bien j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'explique tout sur une lettre dans ton livre de chevet. Tu ne m'as pas vu d'accord. »<p>

Puis elle embrassa l'adolescent sur la joue. Elle franchissait déjà la porte quand elle entendit Sirius lui affirmer :

«Quoique tu m'aies demandé, considère que c'est fait. »

Extrêmement émue, la jeune Serpentard dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes et pour repartir. Marchant à grand pas précipités, elle atteignit la bibliothèque au moment précis où la voix de sa tante retentissait.

Andromeda attrapa les lunettes d'Alphard, se mit à quatre pattes près d'un fauteuil et fit mine de les chercher. Quand Walburga entra, elle trouva sa nièce à genoux.

« Oh, ma tante, je viens juste de les trouver. Figurez-vous qu'elles avaient glissées entre les coussins du siège.  
>- Bon, puisque vous les avez retrouvées peut-être pourrions nous rejoindre mes invités, répliqua la matrone un rien septique. »<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4: Où Sirus apporte plus

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis.

*** **4- Où Sirius apporte plus qu'un peu d'aide** ***

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Andromeda interrompit son récit pour se désaltérer et reprendre un moelleux au chocolat, son pêché mignon.

« Ouf, tu as eu chaud. Oh, pardon, se reprit Lily en se rappelant à qui elle parlait.  
>- Oui, c'était moins une, rit la vieille femme.<br>- Sirius, c'était le parrain de mon père ?  
>- Oui, déjà à l'époque Sirius n'adhérait pas aux principes de notre noble famille. Il se contentait alors de subir en gardant ses idées pour lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois à Poudlard qu'il a commencé à en parler ouvertement. Il m'a été d'une grande aide même par la suite.<br>- Ted a donc reçu sa lettre. Mais pourquoi était-ce donc si important puisque vous ne pouviez pas communiquer ensemble ?  
>- C'était capital, après ma fuite je ne pouvais aller nulle part dans le monde magique car mes parents m'auraient retrouvée et puis je ne pouvais pas emporter grand-chose avec moi. Mais tu sais Lily, grâce à Sirius j'ai pu rentrer en contact avec Ted » <p>

_**Vendredi 1 août 1970**_

Sirius passait souvent quelques jours chez Cygnus et Druella l'été. Sa mère trouvait d'ailleurs la chose à son goût puisque le jeune homme avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre tout à la rigolade, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Contrairement à ce que sa cousine préférée en pensait, Sirius contrait déjà la suprématie des sang-purs que lui inculquaient ses parents mais de façon moins directe qu'il ne le ferait plus tard. Il le faisait mine de rien en tournant tous ces beaux principes en dérision par des blagues que sa mère goûtait déjà fort peu mais qu'elle tolérait encore pensant sans doute qu'elles étaient dues à un sens de l'humour douteux. Walburga et Orion ne furent donc pas surpris que le jeune garçon demanda pour y aller quelques jours. Orion refusa dans un premier temps, arguant que ses beau-frère et belle sœur avaient fort à faire avec les fiançailles d'Andromeda puisqu'elle aurait lieu neuf jours plus tard. Puis Druella prenant justement le thé avec eux intervint et donna son accord.

« Il tiendra compagnie à Andy, ainsi je pourrais tranquillement finir les derniers préparatifs  
>- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répliqua Walburga, de les laisser seuls tous les deux.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Narcissa et nos elfes seront également présents.  
>- Vos elfes certainement Druella mais pas Narcissa, Mon frère ne vous a-t-il pas averti qu'elle venait elle-même ici jusqu'à la réception. Après tout, puisqu'elle aura lieu ici, la chère petite sera déjà sur place, la moucha sa belle-sœur. »<p>

Ce fut donc sans sa fille mais accompagné de son neveu que Druella rentra ce soir là. 

Sirius se faufila dans le salon d'été où sa tante lui avait dit qu'il trouverait Andromeda. Celle-ci, assise au piano laissait ses doigts courir sur le clavier dans une interprétation d'un des concertos pour piano de Mozart. Le jeune homme s'avança sur la pointe des pieds puis cacha les yeux de sa cousine qui s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer.

« Sirius ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama joyeusement Andy.  
>- Il fallait absolument que je te vois. Pourrait-on trouver un endroit on nous ne risquerions pas d'être dérangés.<br>- Suis-moi »

Andy traîna son cousin dans l'ancienne chambre de Bellatrix. Sirius étouffa un frisson. Sa cousine bien que n'ayant encore aucun fait de guerre la répugnait déjà pour ses convictions et la haine qu'elles lui insufflaient. Mais Dromeda reprenait déjà :

« Depuis son départ père à interdit à quiconque d'y entrer, lui seul y vient.  
>- Justement ne risquons nous pas…<br>- Non, il ne vient que quand il nous croit toutes endormies. Vois-tu Bella a toujours été sa favorite et si il est fier qu'elle ait épousé un sang-pur respectable il a du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa petite chérie est une femme maintenant, expliqua la Serpentard avec une note de mépris. Maintenant si tu me disais comment tu as réussi à venir ici et qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?  
>- Venir ici à été un jeu d'enfant, ma mère ferait tout pour se débarrasser de moi. C'est ta mère qui a été la plus difficile à convaincre. Je ne reste que cette nuit, Père a jugé que tes parents avaient trop d'occupations avec tes fiançailles. »<p>

Le futur Gryffondor parut soudain embarrassé, et remit en place plusieurs fois une de ses soyeuses mèches brunes signe de nervosité chez le jeune garçon. Andromeda bien qu'intriguée par ce comportement attendit stoïquement que son cousin s'explique.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas mais j'ai ajouté un mot à ta lettre pour que ton ami Ted puisse te répondre en envoyant son hibou chez moi.  
>- Mais que…, commença Andy. Attends mais tu te rends compte que …, elle s'interrompit de nouveau soupira puis reprit : Comment tu t'y es pris pour que personne ne se doute de rien.<br>- Mes parents ont l'habitude de me voir correspondre avec l'oncle Alphard J'ai donc demandé à ton ami de m'envoyer sa réponse chez lui et l'oncle Alphard me l'a renvoyée. J'utilise le même stratagème pour recevoir des romans moldus. élucida Sirius avec malice.  
>- Oh ma petite étoile, tu es un amour.<br>- Avant de te donner sa lettre, j'aimerais te prêter autre chose. »

Sirius sortit d'une de ses poches un petit paquet carré emballé dans une page de la gazette du sorcier et le lui tendit. La jeune femme le déballa et se récria :

« Un miroir !  
>- Oui, mais pas n'importe quel miroir. C'est un…<br>- de tes miroirs à double sens  
>- Oui. J'ai fait parvenir l'autre à ton Roméo. Il vous suffira de les renvoyer chez Alphard quand vous n'en aurez plus besoin. L'oncle Alphard ne pose jamais de question alors il n'y aura aucun souci. »<p>

Puis lui tendant la lettre, Sirius prenant garde à ce que personne ne le surprenne dans un lieu interdit, sortit pour laisser sa cousine à sa lecture. Qu'allait-il faire jusqu'au lendemain à présent ?

De son côté, Andromeda ouvrit fébrilement le parchemin. Rien quand reconnaissant l'écriture de son cher Ted, son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. 

_Ma chère Dromeda_

_Comment peux-tu douter que je veuille t'accueillir chez moi ! Je suis ne suis pas très riche et mes parents m'aident encore financièrement mais je viens de trouver un petit emploi dans une boutique du chemin de traverse pour l'été et de nous trouver un petit appartement. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais nous serons ensemble. J'ai dit à mes parents que nous comptions nous marier rapidement car sans cela je crois que ma mère n'aurait pas accepté de nous laissé emménager ensemble. De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de te convaincre de réaliser ce qui est pour l'instant un pieux mensonge. Ton cousin m'a l'air très débrouillard et m'a fait parvenir un de ses miroirs avec une notice d'utilisation. Sachant à quel point ta situation est instable chez toi, j'attendrai impatiemment que ce soit toi qui me contacte. Remercie Sirius pour moi, j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir mon cœur. _

_Ton Ted_

La jeune Black serra la missive sur son cœur, la relu rapidement puis jugea plus prudent de la faire disparaître en la brûlant. 

Andromeda s'assura que ses parents dormaient puis sortit de dessous son oreiller le précieux miroir que lui avait confié Sirius. Elle le fixa un instant puis murmura distinctement : « Ted Tonks ». Le visage de celui-ci mit quelques secondes à apparaître. Il lui sourit.

« Dromeda, je finissais par craindre que tu ne me contactes jamais. Tu me manques tellement ma chérie, débita le jeune homme d'une seule traite.  
>- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Mes parents pourraient se réveiller. J'ai réussi à prélever quelques gallions dans les économies de ma mère après tout, je sais que ma grand-mère Irma nous a placé de l'argent prélevée sur sa propre fortune à Gringotts à notre naissance. Ma mère n'aura qu'à se rembourser dessus.<br>- Ta mère ne garde pas son or à Gringotts, s'étonna Ted. Pour une famille très attaché aux traditions et aux biens familiaux cela parait bizarre.  
>- C'est la pension que lui remets mon père tous les mois pour ses achats personnels. Depuis des années, elle en économise une partie qu'elle cache dans un tiroir secret de sa coiffeuse.<br>- Pas si secret que ça, s'amusa le jeune Serdaigle.  
>- Enfin bref, j'ai juste pris de quoi me racheter des fournitures pour terminer mon année à Poudlard. Il est prévu que nous fêtions ma majorité en petit comité étant donné que leur simulacre de fiançailles est prévu le lendemain. Je pense que c'est ce soir là qu'il me faudra m'enfuir. Avant ça, ayant encore la trace cela serait trop dangereux.<br>- Bien, approuva Ted ; Je t'attendrai à l'endroit convenu.  
>- Les seuls gros problèmes qu'il me reste à résoudre sont que Bellatrix sera là, ce soir-là, qu'elle se doute surement de mes projets et que mon père m'enferme tous les soirs dans ma chambre sans baguette depuis le début de l'été.<br>- Comment puis-je t'aider ?  
>- Tu fais déjà beaucoup, répondit Andy se retournant brusquement. Je dois te laisser ; Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir. Je t'aime » <p>

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

« Il t'enfermait tous les soirs !  
>- Oh oui, la première semaine a été un enfer. J'étais recluse dans ma chambre toute la journée sauf lors des préparatifs et si nous avions de la visite. Je n'avais droit qu'à un peu d'eau et juste un morceau de pain comme repas pour me faire passer l'envie de fricoter avec les sang-de-bourbe comme se plaisait à dire mon paternel, expliqua la vieille dame en taisant les coups et les sorts reçus en guise de châtiments. »<p>

Andromeda se souvint qu'ils avaient pris fin quand sa mère déclara à Cygnus que les ecchymoses et autres plaies risquaient d'alerter la couturière lors des essayages.

Lily outrée se récria :  
>« Et moi qui me plaint quand mes parents m'envoie une heure ou deux dans ma chambre. Que s'est il passé après que tu aies contacté Ted ? »<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5: La fuite

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

*** **5- La fuite** ***

_**Samedi 9 août 1970**_

Ted faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il savait que dans les heures qui allaient suivre se jouerait l'avenir de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, leur avenir. Le jeune Serdaigle n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux pas même à la veille de ses buses. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile que ce jour là.

Il était à peine quatorze heures et il savait grâce aux miroirs de Sirius que Dromeda comptait s'enfuir d'ici environ onze heures. Si tout se passait comme la jeune femme l'avait planifié ils se retrouveraient dans le Londres moldu où ses parents n'auraient pas l'idée de la chercher. Les jeunes gens savaient qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, ils seraient à l'abri d'une quelconque vengeance des Black.

De son côté, Andromeda subissait l'attention constante des membres de sa famille. Le lendemain, la Serpentard fêterait ses dix-sept ans et de par la loi des sorciers, serait majeure. Sa sœur Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus étaient arrivés dans la matinée et avaient été conviés à rester dormir au manoir jusqu'aux fiançailles virtuelles prévues par Arcturus et Cygnus.  
>Druella avaient passé la matinée à revoir chaque détail de la réception prévue pour le lundi avec Walburga pendant qu'Orion et Cygnus discutaient tranquillement d'un article paru dans la gazette des sorciers sous le regard exaspéré d'Andy qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'installer auprès de sa tante.<p>

Après un déjeuner interminable, Bella invita sa cadette à la suivre dans le parc et Andromeda soulagée d'échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de ses aînés accepta avec empressement.

Bellatrix emprunta l'allée en gravier qui menait à un kiosque où les trois sœurs jouaient des heures durant lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, s'imaginant au bal, lors de leurs fiançailles ou le jour de leur mariage. Narcissa se voyait parée de milles diamants et d'une robe digne d'une princesse de noble lignage. Plus modeste, Andromeda rêvait d'un mariage d'amour dans une simple robe en mousseline blanche. Bella, elle se fichait de ce qu'elle porterait, elle voulait simplement être l'égale du sang-pur qu'elle épouserait. Elle avait lu trop de roman d'aventure d'après ses cadettes car elle se figurait se battre auprès de son époux lors de duels magique.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent un long moment en silence attendant que l'autre prit l'initiative d'engager la conversation. Andromeda avait peur de ce que son aînée aurait à lui dire tandis que celle-ci hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter, prise entre son affection pour Andy et ses convictions.

Arrivées au kiosque, Bellatrix se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit :

« Tu te souviens Andy des rêves que nous faisions ici ? Je … Je te déteste Andromeda. Je déteste ce à quoi tu aspires. Je voudrais te voir morte pour ne pas avoir à te considérer comme mon ennemie. Je voudrais que nous redevenions enfants lorsque nous étions simplement trois sœurs. Je te jure que le plus beau jour de ma vie sera de piétiner tes rêves et de te voir souffrir comme tu me fais souffrir aujourd'hui. Va. Va vers ton destin, je te souhaite de réussir mais pour moi tu n'existes déjà plus. »

Andromeda sentit un flot de larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle acquiesça, serra brièvement sa sœur qui ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et repartit sur ses pas.  
>Bellatrix contempla sa cadette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Seuls ses yeux un peu plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire trahissait son émoi.<br>Sortant alors d'un bosquet d'arbre, Narcissa vint à sa rencontre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

« Il y a longtemps que tu nous espionnes, Cissy ?  
>- Assez pour vous mettre toutes les deux en fâcheuses postures. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je ne dirai rien mais tu aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence.<br>- Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle prévoie de partir.  
>- Hum, sourit Narcissa, je pense au contraire que tu sais qu'elle va le faire. Sinon, tu ne lui aurais pas fait ton numéro de déclaration de guerre. Maintenant excuse moi, je souhaiterais être seule. »<p>

La benjamine coupa à travers la pelouse pour rejoindre le manoir familial et alla retrouver Andy qui s'était réfugiée sous la véranda ; En apercevant sa jeune sœur, Dromeda sourit.

« Dis Andy, je voulais te demander un service ?  
>- Demande. Je verrai si je peux t'aider, répliqua t'elle en haussant un sourcil.<br>- Voudrais-tu me servir de modèle pour un dessin ?  
>- Oh ! Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps, déclara la brune alors que Narcissa lui adressait son plus beau sourire.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferai qu'un croquis que je retravaillerais plus tard. Tiens tu n'as qu'à t'installer sur cette bergère. »

Andromeda prit place dans le fauteuil indiqué par la blonde et tint la pose que celle-ci lui indiqua. Cissy sortit son matériel et se mit à dessiner en chantonnant. Andy sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en réalisant que ce serait sûrement leur dernier moment de complicité. Alors la jeune fille mêla sa voix à celle de Narcissa comme elles le faisaient autrefois avec leur mère et Bellatrix.

Ce fut ainsi que Druella les trouva alors que Cissy allait achever son esquisse. Elle admira quelques minutes ce charmant tableau puis se raclant la gorge elle s'écria :

« Vous voilà mes filles. Nos invités vous attendent pour prendre congé puis votre père souhaiterait Andy que tu ailles le voir dans son bureau. » 

Andromeda patientait à côté du secrétaire où se tenait son père qui rédigeait une lettre. Dés qu'il eut posé sa plume, Cygnus leva les yeux vers sa fille. Il l'admira en se demandant comment elle pouvait ressembler autant physiquement à Bellatrix et avoir un caractère si diamétralement opposé. Cygnus soupira silencieusement. Il n'était pas fier de tromper son enfant comme il s'apprêtait à le faire et pria en son fort intérieur pour que l'adolescente croit à la fable qu'il allait lui proférer.

« Andromeda, je voulais te voir pour que nous parlions de ton…, Cygnus s'interrompit, se racla la gorge et reprit : de tes fiançailles. »

La jeune fille se contenta d'opiner du chef et attendit la suite.  
>« Il est prévu que la réception ait lieu chez ton oncle Orion et ta tante Walburga comme tu le sais déjà. Après dîner tu prépareras tes malles en y mettant ce que tu souhaiterais emporter pour l'année à venir car après tes fiançailles ta sœur Narcissa et toi partaient en vacances avec Lucretia Prewett jusqu'à la rentrée. Il nous sera toujours possible de te… vous envoyer ce que vous aurez oublié. »<p>

Andromeda se força à sourire sachant que ce fallacieux prétexte lui servait à couvrir son départ en voyage de noce avec le jeune Nott.

« Si tu le souhaites, ta mère t'aidera à préparer tes bagages. Maintenant, conclut Cygnus en se levant et en poussant sa fille vers la sortie, allons dîner. » 

Andy, le cœur battant à tout rompre, s'assura l'oreille collée contre sa porte de chambre, que plus aucun bruit ne filtrait de chez ses parents.  
>Munie d'un simple sac en toile qu'elle portait en bandoulière et de sa cape en velours, la jeune femme s'avança avec précaution vers le petit salon où sa mère s'installait parfois, quand lui prenait l'envie de broder. C'était la seule pièce avec le bureau et la chambre parentale à disposer de balcons.<p>

La brunette ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et se dirigea sur la mezzanine qu'elle enjamba s'appuyant d'une main sur la rambarde et de l'autre sur le mur de granit. Dromeda prit une profonde inspiration puis lâchant la balustrade et avançant son autre main le long de ma paroi rocheuse, s'étira de sorte à attraper le rebord du balcon adjacent.

L'adolescente se retrouva le corps pendu dans le vide et elle dût faire appel à toute sa volonté physique pour remonter sur la terrasse à la seule force de ses avant-bras.

A califourchon sur le garde-corps, elle vacilla et tomba sur le sol encore gorgé de la chaleur d'une journée d'été. Reprenant son souffle et espérant que sa chute n'ait pas alerté sa famille, Andromeda essaya de maîtriser les tremblements qui la parcouraient.

Si la porte-fenêtre du salon restait toujours ouverte par pure négligence de Druella, il n'en était pas de même pour celle du bureau que Cygnus laissait tout le temps fermée. C'était ce qui avait motivé la jeune fille à laisser tomber son mouchoir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. 

***** Flashback*****

«Maintenant, conclut Cygnus en se levant et en poussant sa fille vers la sortie, allons dîner. »

Dromeda suivit son père dans le corridor et venait de descendre la quatrième marche de l'escalier en marbre, quand elle s'exclama

« Père, j'ai laissé mon mouchoir dans votre bureau, me permettez-vous d'aller le chercher ?  
>- Fais vite, soupira celui-ci en pointant sa baguette sur la porte de son bureau, ta mère déteste que nous arrivions en retard pour le repas. »<p>

L'adolescente se précipita en arrière, s'engouffra dans le cabinet de son père, y ramassa son mouchoir de batiste blanc et déverrouilla la porte. Avant de se précipiter sur le palier où Cygnus l'attendait. brbr 

*****Fin du flashback*****

Andromeda embrassa la pièce du regard. Elle se souvint de ces lointaines soirées d'hiver où ses sœurs et elle-même étaient installées devant l'âtre de la cheminée pendant que leurs parents étaient confortablement assis dans les sofas. Chassant ses souvenirs, la jeune femme se rendit directement jusqu'au secrétaire où elle savait que Cygnus rangeait sa baguette. Elle essaya de ne pas déranger les affaires de son père bien qu'elle sache que l'absence de sa baguette ne passerait pas inaperçue. La trouvant enfin, Andy en sautilla presque de joie.

Une fois arrivée dans le vestibule, la brune regarda une dernière fois la demeure où elle avait grandi. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand sa mère ayant entendu le grincement du plancher sortit de la cuisine où, n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle buvait un thé. Druella ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à retenir sa fille qui avait déjà la main posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Puis, un triste sourire apparut sur son doux visage et une larme y roula. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à faire le malheur d'une de ses filles. Mue par un pressentiment, Andromeda se retourna.

« Mère ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
>- Meda, ma petite fille. Va, dépêche toi avant que Bella ou ton père n'arrive. »<p>

Alors la Serpentard fit une chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis des années et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant près de son cœur puis l'embrassant furtivement elle se hâta hors du

A deux kilomètres de là, Ted Tonks attendait sa dulcinée avec impatience, priant Merlin et Morgane pour que rien ne vienne entraver sa fuite.


	7. Chapitre 6: Revelare Memoriis

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

***** 6- Revelare Memoriis *****

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Lily, ébahie par le récit de la vieille dame avala une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, le temps de reprendre contenance.

« Et après cela, où avez-vous été ?  
>- Oh ! Les parents de Ted m'ont gentiment hébergé le temps que Ted et moi organisions notre mariage que nous meublions le petit appartement que Ted avait loué sur le chemin de traverse. Ensuite, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard, pour terminer nos études. »<p>

La vieille femme reposa son verre puis se leva.

« J'avais promis à ta mère de venir m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu ne t'ennuyais pas trop. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici tout l'après-midi. Cela dit, elle a été très agréable.  
>- N'hésitez pas à revenir, répondit Lily en souriant. J'aimerais tellement connaitre l'histoire de chaque objet du grenier. Peut-être, il y a-t-il d'autres choses qui vous évoqueraient des souvenirs.<br>- Surement Lily, mais vois-tu je n'ai plus ma santé d'autrefois et je ne saurais monter dans les combles. »

Andromeda sortit dans le hall, accompagnée de la jeune Serdaigle.

« Je crois cependant, reprit Mme Tonks songeuse, que je pourrais peut-être t'être utile.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui, vraiment. Ecoute je t'envoie un hibou prochainement. Il faut que je contacte une de mes bonnes amies. »

A ces mots, la grand-mère de Teddy prit congé de l'adolescente.

_**Mercredi 5 juillet 2023**_

Dromeda sourit en découvrant le contenu du paquet que sa chouette hulotte venait de déposer sur ses genoux.

« Grand-mère, appela Teddy depuis la cuisine où il préparait une infusion de camomille, où as-tu rangé le sucre ?  
>- Dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, répliqua celle-ci en cachant son précieux trésor dans une de ses poches. »<p>

Le jeune homme arriva, portant un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir en face de son aïeule.

« Dis-moi Teddy , demanda Andromeda. Tu sais que je suis toujours ravie de te voir mais… Où est donc ton épouse ?  
>- Oh ! Victoire avait rendez-vous au ministère pour un entretien d'embauche.<br>- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais rendre visite à ta vieille bique de grand-mère ,répliqua malicieusement la vieille dame.  
>- Grand-mère, reprocha le jeune marié.<br>- En vérité, tu tombes bien. J'ai moi aussi une visite à faire au ministère et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Ainsi nous retrouverons ensuite ta Victoire.» 

Appuyée sur le bras de son petit-fils, Mme Tonks s'engagea dans le couloir du département de la justice magique. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle frappa et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer et pria Teddy de l'attendre ici. Intrigué, celui-ci s'exécuta tout de même.

Dans le bureau, Hermione Weasley leva les yeux de son dossier pour faire face à la personne l'ayant interrompue dans la correction de son rapport sur les retombées que les lois sur l'obligation de soin notamment la prise mensuelle de la potion tue-loup pour les loups-garous avaient apportées sur les cinq dernières années et sur les statistiques de morsures aux cours de la même période.

« Andromeda ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? s'inquiéta l'ancienne Gryffondor tout en l'invitant à prendre un siège.  
>- Bonjour Hermione. J'aurais besoin de ton aide.<br>- Vous savez que je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir vous rendre service. »

Mme Tonks sortit alors de sa poche l'objet que sa chouette lui avait amené et qu'elle avait enveloppé dans son mouchoir brodé à ses initiales. Elle le déballa et le posa sur le bureau.

« Connais-tu, demanda t'elle un sort du nom de **Revelare Memoriis** ?  
>- Bien sûr, s'étonna la jeune femme, c'est un très vieux sortilège, de la magie ancienne qui d'après certains historiens de la magie viendrait des Celtes mais d'après Bathilda Tourdesac ce sort trouverait en réalité son origine de Merlin lui-même.<br>- Et sais-tu ce qu'est cet objet ? demanda Andromeda après un signe d'acquiescement. Où plus précisément ce qu'est son cœur ? »

Hermione saisit le pendentif que son amie avait apporté et l'examina de plus près. Il s'agissait d'une chaine en or sur laquelle un cœur lui aussi en or renfermait en son centre une pierre violette.

« Une améthyste !  
>- Oui, une pure améthyste. Ce collier vient de ma cousine éloignée Lucretia Prewett.<br>- La tante de Molly ?  
>- C'est d'ailleurs Molly qui en a hérité. Elle l'a précieusement conservé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu en connais les propriétés.<br>- L'améthyste est le symbole de la sagesse et de la puissance Elle développe les facultés de concentration, d'intuition, de mémorisation et est bénéfique à la méditation. Cette pierre puissante protège des énergies négatives. Dans la Grèce antique, l'améthyste était considérée comme ayant des vertus protectrices contre l'ivresse et les intoxications. Quant à la couleur violette c'est la couleur de la sagesse et celle du magique. C'est la couleur du mystère qui attire vers le rêve. , récita Hermione. »

Dromeda approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ce pendentif a été autrefois enchanté de façon à décupler son pouvoir de souvenir par le sort très complexe du **Revelare Memoriis**  
>- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider Meda ?<br>- Tout simplement en t'assurant que ce sortilège fonctionne toujours et si il est sans danger pour son utilisateur. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait énormément de travail au ministère en ce moment. Elle devait impérativement conclure son rapport avant ses congés où Ron et elle avaient prévu d'aller en Egypte avec Hugo. D'un autre côté c'était l'occasion inespérée d'en apprendre davantage sur un sort d'ancienne magie.

« C'est entendu. Laissez- moi quelques jours, le temps de me documenter un peu et de tester ce magnifique collier. »

Quand la vielle femme fut partie, l'ancienne lionne caressa distraitement la pierre qui se mit à scintiller. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ron, épuisé par sa journée, depuis bientôt trois ans il travaillait au bureau de Aurors, s'effondra sur le canapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
>Puis réalisant qu'en entrant il avait aperçut une montagne de livres sur la table du séjour, il se redressa s'un bond.<p>

« Hermione ? appela-t-il d'un ton hésitant sachant que si son épouse était occupée pour une documentation relative à son travail elle ne voudrait pas être dérangée. Tu es là ?  
>- Hum, hum, opina-t-elle en poussant quelques grimoires pour regarder son mari.<br>- Tu comptes étudier tous ses bouquins ce week-end ? interrogea Ronald toujours d'une voix incertaine.  
>- Mais non Ron, sourit Hermione, je vérifie juste quelques détails.<br>- Quelques détails ! s'exclama son conjoint tout en attrapant un des ouvrages. »

Il grimaça et reposa le livre d'un coup sec.

« Tu ne risques pas de comprendre. Ce sont des traités de magie écrits en runes et quelques livres d'arithmancie.  
>- Et tu as besoin de tout ça pour ton rapport !<br>- Oh, non, avoua la lionne, c'est un service que je rends à Meda.  
>- Andromeda ? Mais…<br>- Inutile de poser des questions, la coupa son épouse, surtout si tu veux manger ce soir. »

Ron maugréa pour la forme et se réinstalla dans le divan.

_**Lundi 10 juillet 2023**_

__Hermione entra après y avoir été conviée.

« Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? s'enquit Andromeda. Je viens justement d'en préparer.  
>- Non merci, par contre j'accepterai volontiers un de vos petits gâteaux au citron. »<em><em>

La vieille dame lui tendit l'assiette en porcelaine et attendit que la jeune femme se fût servie et installée pour demander :

« Je suppose que tu m'apportes des nouvelles concernant le collier que je t'ai confié ?  
>- Oui. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu car il m'a fallut décrypter des runes et jeter quelques enchantements pour m'assurer que l'améthyste ne causerait aucun tort à qui l'utilisera.<br>- J'en conclus donc que le sortilège originel est toujours en place.  
>- Effectivement, je l'ai un peu ravivé et après plusieurs essais je peux vous assurer que même un enfant pourrait l'utiliser sans crainte.<br>- Cela tombe bien car c'est à Lily Luna que je voudrais prêter cette parure. En vérité, c'est toi qui va la lui amener.  
>- Moi, mais pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que après avoir étudié l'artefact, tu es la plus qualifiée pour apprendre à Lily à s'en servir. Maintenant reprend donc un petit gâteau.»

Lily n'en croyait pas sa chance. Sa tante lui avait donné une pierre ayant le pouvoir de faire revivre des souvenirs. L'adolescente ignorait même que cela existait, croyant que seules les pensines avaient de telles propriétés.

Hermione lui avait alors expliqué qu'une pensine exigeait qu'on ait extrait le souvenir d'une personne pour le visiter cependant que l'améthyste en question ne tirait pas sa réminiscence d'une personne mais des objets. Chaque objet étant imprégné de son propre passé, le pouvoir de la gemme conjugué àun_**Revelare Memoriis**__ , _permettait à celui-ci de se matérialiser sous forme d'images intemporelles.__

Sa tante l'avait tout de même mise en garde :

« Certains objets peuvent être imbibés de magie particulière, voir de magie noire, il est important, je dirais même indispensable qu'à la moindre anormalité ou qu'au moindre doute que tu lèves le sort. »

Lily n'avait qu'une hâte pouvoir essayer le sort. Mais ses parents avaient invité Ron et Hermione à rester dîner et la soirée était bien entamée quand ils prirent congé et son père avait refusé tout net qu'elle retourne au grenier ce soir-là_._


	8. Chapitre 7: La boite à souvenir d'Ella B

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

***** 7- La boite à souvenir d'Ella Black *****

_**Mercredi 12 juillet 2023**_

Lily avala son petit-déjeuner au lance-pierre, impatiente de tester le pendentif que sa tante lui avait apporté. Elle dut se faire violence pour répondre calmement à sa mère qui partant trois jours afin de couvrir la finale de la coupe d'Angleterre de quidditch lui avait demandé de l'aider à préparer ses bagages. Ginny quant à elle aurait très bien pu les faire d'un simple mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette mais sachant que sa benjamine passerait la plus grande partie des journées suivantes seule, elle tenait à passer un peu de temps avec elle. D'ordinaire la jeune Serdaigle aurait été aux anges d'avoir une conversation mère-fille. Lily appréciait énormément son père et ses frères mais elle avait une complicité encore plus intense avec sa mère enfin jusqu'à ses derniers mois où la demoiselle s'était aperçue qu'elle était amoureuse du meilleur ami d'Albus. Comment Lily aurait elle pu dire à sa mère qu'elle avait le béguin pour Scorpius alors que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il sorte avec Rose .En tous les cas, pensait Lily en pinçant les lèvres c'était ce qu'affirmait sa cousine à qui voulait l'entendre. La jeune fille ne voulant pas gâter le plaisir de sa mère fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et bavarda de choses et d'autres jusqu'à son départ puis sitôt que Ginny eut transplané une fois sur la place, Lily s'empressa de monter dans les combles.

La rouquine eut un magnifique sourire quand elle repassa prés de l'imposante armoire en acajou. Décidemment, pensa t'elle, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle la montre à Albus. Lily scruta chaque objet autour d'elle. Pour la première utilisation qu'elle ferait du _**Revelare Memoriis**_, elle ne pouvait décemment pas prendre n'importe quel objet. Elle eut un sourire en apercevant un parapluie violet avec des pompons roses accrochés aux bouts de chaque baleine. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts c'était James qui avait accidentellement métamorphosé la batte de leur cousin Louis en cette chose répugnante comme l'avait qualifiée Dominique sous les gloussements de Victoire et les rires amusés d'Harry et de Bill. Lily alors âgée de six ans se l'était approprié et avait longtemps joué avec, avant de le délaisser dans un recoin de sa chambre.

Reprenant ses recherches, l'adolescente fouilla dans plusieurs malles, quand elle fut intriguée par une petite boite blanche en forme de cercueil posée en haut d'une lingère. Sachant qu'elle n'avait normalement pas à utiliser la magie et qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à enfreindre la loi en utilisant le pendentif, Lily dut se résoudre à grimper sur un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Chancelant légèrement, Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement quand sa main se referma sur le coffret et elle sauta sur le parquet. La fille du survivant écarquilla les yeux en déchiffrant les inscriptions sur le couvercle patiné par les ans du petit coffre :_** Sirius Black 1845-1853 **_

Le seul Sirius que Lily connaissait de nom, était le parrain de son père mais ce ne pouvait être lui car les dates ne correspondaient pas. L'adolescente caressa l'angelot cisaillé dans le bois. La personne l'ayant sculpté que ce soit par magie ou manuellement avait dû y mettre toute son application et l'avait travaillé avec amour. Pour en avoir le cœur net la rouquine descendit dans le salon où était accrochée la tapisserie de la famille Black. Sa mère lui avait appris que c'était la seule chose avec le portrait de Phineas Nigellus qui n'avait pas changé au square Grimmaurd depuis des générations. Après leur mariage Harry et Ginny avaient bien envisagé de l'ôter du mur après tout si Bill et Hermione avaient réussi à se débarrasser du portrait de Mrs Black malgré le sortilège de glue perpétuelle ils auraient certainement pu en faire autant avec la tapisserie mais cependant le survivant n'avait pu s'y résoudre et avait même embauché un tapissier magique qui l'avait restauré en y réintégrant ceux qui avait été brulés et complété en y ajoutant la branche Weasley et les Lupin. A chaque fois qu'Harry y posait les yeux, un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage tandis qu'il pensait à la tête que ferait Walburga si elle le savait.

Lily remonta l'arbre généalogique et découvrit que le Sirius en question, premier du nom, n'était autre que le frère de Phineas Nigellus. La jeune fille aurait très bien pu aller questionner celui-ci pour en savoir plus mais Phineas avait la fâcheuse tendance, au goût de la Serdaigle, à être grognon et désagréable. Elle en arrivait même à se demander pourquoi ses parents l'avaient conservé et puis si elle voulait être franche avec elle-même elle voulait impérativement essayé le sort de révélation de souvenirs. Elle savait qu'étant la seule dans la maisonnée à avoir encore la trace le ministère pouvait lui créer des problèmes mais la jeune fille misait sur le fait qu'elle était la fille du célèbre Harry Potter et que ayant de nombreux cousins et cousines venant régulièrement en vacances chez eux le ministère fermerait les yeux.

Lily passa ses doigts le long du couvercle afin d'en trouver l'ouverture. L'adolescente supposa que le coffret n'avait plus été ouvert depuis de nombreuses décennies. La benjamine de la famille Potter commença par en répertorier le contenu : plusieurs portraits miniatures, une longue mèche de cheveux brune, une chaine en argent avec un médaillon gravé d'un S et un B entrelacé avec les armoiries de la famille Black, une baguette n'ayant certainement pas pu avoir appartenu au petit Sirius, un petit soldat en plomb qui s'il était comme ceux de James, avait du être enchanté pour reconstituer de sanglantes batailles, quelques lettres dont le parchemin dégageait une senteur de lavande mêlée à l'odeur caractéristique de tous papiers jaunis et vieillis par les ans, retenus par un ruban de satin noir, un petit carnet recouvert de dessins d'enfant, les souvenirs de toutes une vie bien trop vite écourtée.

Un pincement au cœur étreignit l'adolescente le jeune garçon n'avait pas plus de huit ans quand la mort l'avait saisi. Reposant le carnet Lily décida de mieux regarder les portraits et de s'aider de la tapisserie des Black pour situer les personnages. La première miniature représentait une femme et trois jeunes enfants : Ella Max Black, Sirius, Phineas et Elladora. La jeune mère visiblement enceinte et proche de l'accouchement, malgré la lassitude que l'artiste avait parfaitement saisi, gardait un air fier et couvait sa progéniture d'un regard attendri. Les deux garçons côte à côte posaient dans une attitude toute militaire déjà conscients de l'importance que leur conférait leur statut de sang pur dans la bourgeoisie sorcière. La fillette ayant approximativement trois ans bien qu'ayant un air bravache et hautain serrait contre sa poitrine une poupée et tenait la main de sa mère. Le second portrait représentait Sirius certainement quelques mois avant son décès. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier sombre mais orné de dentelles blanches aux encolures, il avait dû fixer le peintre avec tristesse ou ennui car il se dégageait du tableau une profonde mélancolie, ses soyeuses boucles brunes qu'il portait jusqu'au épaules retombaient en cascade et tranchaient avec son teint de porcelaine, un pâle sourire animait son si doux visage. Lily s'interrogea sur ce qui avait pu rendre le garçonnet si triste. Le troisième tableau représentait les trois aînés de Cygnus et Ella mais peu de temps après la naissance d'Elladora. Sirius et Phineas, calcula Lily devaient être âgé respectivement de cinq et trois ans et le dernier un peu plus grand que les autres, représentait Ella et Cygnus qui portait dans le creux de son bras un nourrisson âgé de quelques semaines. La sorcière paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que sur la première miniature aussi Lily en déduisit que le nouveau-né ne pouvait qu'être l'infortuné Sirius.

La jeune Serdaigle saisit ensuite les lettres, dénoua le satin et ouvrit la première missive écrite à l'encre noire un peu effacée par le temps. 

_Très chère mère._

_Je sais que depuis mon mariage, que vous aviez fortement réprouvé je ne vous ai guère donné de mes nouvelles, de nos nouvelles car quoique vous en pensiez Cygnus est désormais votre gendre et le père de votre premier petit enfant._

_Oui mère, vous êtes désormais grand-mère et j'espère que vous serez mettre de côté toute la rancœur que vous avez à mon égard et contre Cygnus pour jouer votre rôle auprès de notre petit Sirius, Cygnus Black._

_Il est né à la tombée du jour alors que l'astre dont il porte le nom, comme le veut la tradition familiale de mon époux, venait de se lever en cette soirée du douze avril mil huit cent quarante cinq. Il pesait presque cinq livres et a le même nez que père._

_J'espère recevoir prochainement de vos nouvelles et vous assure de toute mon affection  
>Votre fille dévouée<br>Ella_

Lily qui avait un faible pour l'astronomie m'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire et de trouver très poétique la façon dont Ella avait évoqué la naissance de son premier né d'une belle écriture calligraphiée. La rouquine replia la lettre et prit la seconde.

_Très chère mère,_

_Après toutes ses années, je doute fort que vous répondiez à cette lettre et tout comme la naissance de mon petit Sirius ne vous a pas émue je doute que celle de mon second fils vous concerne. J'estime cependant qu'il est de mon devoir de vous informer que Cygnus et moi avons eu la joie de voir notre foyer s'agrandir avec la naissance de Phineas Nigellus._

_Si Sirius âgé à présent de deux ans est un bel enfant très calme et que sa venue au monde fut très discrète celle de son cadet fut tout autre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore un mois Phineas a déjà un caractère bien trempé et depuis sa naissance s'entend à ne pas faire oublier sa présence une seule seconde comme si le but de son existence était d'attirer tous les regards sur lui. Cygnus dit de son fils qu'il ira loin et qu'il fait déjà preuve de son besoin de reconnaissance._

_Sirius, lui a toujours était silencieux, même un peu trop parfois. C'est un enfant doux et rêveur qui aura le plus grand besoin de s'endurcir pour affronter la vie. Son père se chargera de son éducation dès ses trois ans._

_Voilà vos petits-enfants se portent comme des charmes et espèrent encore faire votre connaissance.  
>Votre fille Ella<em>

Posant le parchemin qui comme pour la première était barrée d'un retour à l'expéditrice au verso, Lily éprouva de la pitié pour la jeune épouse de Cygnus qui à travers ses deux faire-part de naissance laissait transparaitre la peine que lui causait sa mère en refusant et en reniant son mari et ses enfants. L'adolescente continua sa lecture.

_Très chère mère,_

_Une fois encore, je vous écris en espérant cette fois recevoir une réponse, même si ce n'est que pour exprimer votre dégoût ou votre colère. Vous êtes de nouveau grand-mère d'une petite princesse que mon époux à prénommée Elladora accolant mon propre prénom à celui de sa mère. De mes trois enfants c'est la seule qui a les cheveux clairs et je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble._

_Cygnus est ravi qu'après deux garçons nous ayons une fille il est déjà en train de projeter ses futures noces. Nous avons bien le temps. A son habitude Sirius n'a montré ni joie, ni tristesse à la venue d'un autre enfant. Phineas tant qu'il obtient l'attention de son père se moque royalement du reste et ne réserve sa jalousie et sa hargne qu'à son aîné._

_La porte de notre demeure vous reste ouverte.  
>Affections Ella<em>

Lily prit les deux lettres restantes, intriguée par leur contenue. D'après la généalogie de leur famille Sirius était mort la même année où sa sœur Isla était née. Mais était-il mort avant ou après sa naissance et que c'était il passé? Etait-il mort d'une maladie ? Ella le décrivait comme un enfant calme et réservé serait ce le signe d'un enfant chétif ou tout cela cachait-il autre chose ? Serait ce un secret de famille bien enfouie ? Un squelette dans le placard ?  
>Lily décida que si les prochaines missives ne lui dévoilaient pas ce mystère, elle utiliserait le cadeau d'Andromeda et d'Hermione.<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8: Sirius et Phineas

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 4 décembre 2014 :** Je poste aujourd'hui car demain ayant une journée très chargée, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. Bises

***** 8 - Sirius et Phineas *****

Lily s'attendait en ouvrant le parchemin suivant à trouver le faire part de naissance de la petite Isla ou l'avis de décès du jeune Sirius. Aussi fut elle surprise en se rendant compte que la lettre m'avait pas été rédigée par Ella. L'écriture était plus scabreuse et moins soignée.

_Ella,_

_Ta pauvre mère sait à quel point ton cœur peut saigner et est très affligée de l'immense perte que tu as subie._

_Ma douce enfant, j'aurais aimé tant de belles choses pour toi et il est vrai que ton mariage avec Cygnus Black et vos enfants n'y étaient pas prévus. Cependant jamais malgré nos différents je n'aurais souhaité qu'un tel drame vous arrive et si Cygnus me le permet je souhaiterais vous apporter tout mon soutien pour traverser cette épreuve._

_Je sais ton chagrin incommensurable mais je t'en conjure Ella bat toi pour tes deux autres enfants encore en vie et pour cette vie qui grandit en toi. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le cinq et si ton époux y consent je serai chez vous le sept.  
>Ta chère mère.<em>

Ainsi, pensa Lily la mère d'Ella avait finalement répondu à une de ses lettres et en particulier à celle qui lui annonçait la mort de son petit-fils. Avide de savoir ce que contenait le dernier pli, la Serdaigle l'ouvrit et reprit sa lecture.

_Madame,_

_A la demande de ma chère épouse, je vous écris ce court message pour vous informer que l'immense douleur provoquée par la disparition prématurée de Sirius a tant affligé votre fille qu'elle a mis au monde avec prés d'un mois d'avance une petite fille que nous avons baptisée Isla. Les médicomages ignorent si l'enfant vivra. Ella est terriblement affaiblie et est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a plus que jamais besoin de vous et votre présence sera la bienvenue sous mon toit.  
>Cygnus Black<em>

Lily déçue de ne pas en savoir plus sur la mort de Sirius et se demandant pourquoi cette lettre n'avait à priori pas été envoyée à sa destinatrice sortit sa baguette. Elle hésita. Sa tante Hermione lui avait bien recommandé de pas enfreindre la loi et de ne pas lancer le sort elle-même mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Lily dégagea le pendentif de son t-shirt puis se saisissant de sa baguette elle la pointa sur l'améthyste puis d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet sur le coffret en prononçant distinctement :

« _**Tuae memoriam**_.»

La jeune Serdaigle fut prise de vertiges et eut l'impression d'être aspirée dans un vortex. Quand enfin elle eut la sensation d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était sur le chemin de traverse mais que celui-ci n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait, de nombreuses boutiques où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre n'existaient pas encore et d'autres avaient depuis fermées leurs portes. 

_**Lundi 11 avril 1853**_

Ella enceinte de presque huit mois ne sentait plus ses pieds mais elle avait tenue à se rendre elle-même sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Cygnus et Phineas en avait profité pour réclamer un nécessaire à potion. Il en rêvait depuis qu'il avait vu son père réaliser les potions dont ils se servaient dans la vie courante. Ella bien qu'épuisée par les récriminations incessante de son cadet n'avait pas cédé arguant qu'il était trop jeune et que de toute manière il devait encore faire des efforts d'écriture et de lecture avant d'étudier quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bougon, Phineas s'était vengé en faisant pleurer Elladora que sa mère dut consoler. Seul Sirius ne lui causait aucun souci se contentant de la suivre de très près de peur de se perdre.

Ella régla son achat et pria le commerçant de faire livrer son colis à leur domicile puis entraina ses trois enfants à l'extérieur de la boutique. « Phineas cesse tout de suite de bousculer ton frère ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de te priver de dessert, s'énerva t'elle. » Ella savait son fils gourmand et elle espérait ainsi mettre fin à son comportement frondeur pour la prochaine demi-heure. Avisant la librairie, Ella esquiva un sourire et s'y dirigea. Elle y acheta trois livres d'image et deux manuels d'apprentissage de la lecture avant de rentrer au square Grimmaurd.

Ella après avoir délacé péniblement ses bottines s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Phineas se mit aussitôt à tourner autour espérant qu'Ella lui offre un des imagiers dont elle avait fait l'acquisition plus tôt.

« Phineas cela suffit à présent. Elladora vient ici. »

La fillette trottina jusqu'à Ella qui lui remis un des livres puis appelant leur Elfe de maison, la maîtresse de maison ordonna :

« Emmène la dans sa chambre et occupe toi d'elle. Sirius, appela t'elle ensuite.»

Le garçonnet qui était resté prés de la porte s'approcha à son tour. Mrs Black lui sourit et lui donna un des manuels et un des imagiers.

« Le premier livre sera pour nos prochaines leçons et le second pour ton plaisir. A présent va dans ta chambre, je t'appellerai pour le dîner. »

Ella attendit que son aîné fût sorti pour se tourner vers son cadet.

« Quant à toi Phineas ceux qui restent sont pour toi mais tu ne les auras pas aujourd'hui. Ton père sera informé de ton comportement à présent retire toi également. »

Furieux, Phineas se précipita dans la chambre de son frère qui tranquillement installé à plat ventre sur un épais tapis feuilletait le cadeau de sa mère. Sirius releva des yeux inquiets vers le futur directeur de Poudlard.

« Que veux-tu Phineas ?  
>- Je veux ce qui me revient de droit. Donne-moi ce livre.<br>- Mère me l'a donné à moi pourquoi te faut-il toujours mes affaires ?  
>- A cause de toi mère refuse de me donner le mien alors soit tu me donnes le tiens soit je te le prends de force. »<p>

Sirius soupira, contrairement à son frère il détestait toute forme de confrontation mais il en avait assez de toujours céder à ses exigences. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusa donc de se plier à volonté de son frère.

Phineas rouge de colère sauta sur son aîné, attrapant le bouquin pour s'en emparer. Sirius tira de toutes ses forces ce qui ne fit que rendre Phineas plus virulent. A l'instant précis où la couverture du livre céda envoyant le plus jeune des frères Black à terre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Cygnus embrassa la scène du regard.

« Que se passe t'il donc ici ? Sirius ? »

Phineas se redressa et avant que Sir' n'ai eu le temps de répondre affirma:

« Sirius refuse de me prêter son imagier, père. »

Cygnus fronça les sourcils et scruta son fils qui soutint son regard sans sourciller.

« J'ai pourtant eu vent que ta mère t'a consigné dans ta chambre Phineas.»

Le jeune garçon eut la bonne grâce de paraitre honteux et de baisser les yeux.

« Je vois que pour une fois tu ne t'es pas laissé faire Sirius. Peut-être que finalement tout n'est pas perdu. »

Et on pouvait lire de la fierté dans les yeux du maître de maison qui avait toujours trouvé son premier-né trop sage et trop accommodant.

« Phineas, dans ta chambre »

Celui-ci obtempéra non sans jeter un regard belliqueux à Sirius. 

_**Mardi 19 avril 1853**_

Depuis l'épisode du livre d'images, Cygnus avait décidé de plus s'impliquer dans l'éducation de Sirius après tout sa qualité d'aîné le prédestinait à devenir le chef de la maison Black et à gérer leur fortune et leur réputation. Pour le moment, l'enfant était trop timide et pas assez confiant en lui. Il devrait absolument s'endurcir et Cygnus avait donc jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de lui enseigner tout ce qui faisait de bons sang-purs. Cygnus lui consacrait tous les jours deux heures de son précieux temps n'hésitant pas à sévir s'il trouvait que Sirius ne faisait pas assez d'effort. Le jeune Black supportait stoïquement cet enseignement qu'il abhorrait. Dans le même temps ces leçons particulières ne firent que renforcer la jalousie maladive de Phineas. Ella songeait parfois que la vie était mal faite et que Phineas se serait mieux accommodé des devoirs incombant à l'aîné que le doux et rêveur Sirius mais fatiguée par sa grossesse, elle ne trouvait pas la force de protester contre les méthodes employées parfois par son époux.

Au fils des jours Sir' devint de plus en plus triste et solitaire, autant pour éviter Cygnus que Phineas. Il esquivait Cygnus qui ne manquait pas de systématiquement critiquer son comportement et de lui inculquer le maintien et la fierté que son rang était sensé lui conférer et il fuyait Phin' qui se vengeait à la moindre occasion de l'attention dont il était bien malgré lui l'objet.

« Ce n'est pas juste, rouspéta t'il ce matin là tandis que Cygnus venait de partir avec son frère et que lui devait continuer ses exercices de calculs que sa mère lui avait donnés.  
>- C'est ainsi et tu n'as pas à discuter. Un jour viendra où tu seras peut-être heureux de ne pas être à la place de Sirius.<br>- Par Merlin ! Cela ne risque pas.  
>- Phineas Nigellus, cela suffit à présent. Tu me feras cinq cent lignes pour ton insolence et estime toi heureux que je n'en réfère pas à ton père. »<p>

Le cadet des Black se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin. 

_**Vendredi 22 avril 1853**_

Une nouvelle fois, une dispute venait d'éclater entre les deux frères Black. Sirius gardait toujours un tempérament calme mais désormais il se défendait et contrait les attaques incessantes de son cadet.

Phineas dans accès de rage lança un lourd candélabre en argent frappé aux armoiries de la famille Black en direction de Sirius. Ella brandit sa baguette mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu intervenir un charme du bouclier se déploya autour de Sirius. Interloqué, Phineas en oublia son courroux et Ella de le sanctionner.

« Sirius, s'exclama sa mère. Tu viens de faire ton premier acte de magie. Ton père sera extrêmement fier de toi. »

Phineas se renfrogna mais sachant qu'il avait échappé à une correction mémorable ne fit aucun commentaire.


	10. Chapitre 9: Le drame

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 12 décembre 2014 :** Je viens de terminer de rédiger le chapitre 27.

***** 9- Le drame *****

_**Jeudi 28 avril 1853**_

La vie au manoir des Black s'écoulait ainsi entre leçons et disputes des deux frères sous les cris parfois apeurés d'Elladora et de la lassitude d'Ella.

" Si seulement Cygnus était un peu plus présent, pensait souvent la future maman. Les garçons ne s'enhardissent pas se bagarrer en sa présence."

Ella n'osait pas s'en ouvrir à son époux qui lui conseillerait d'être plus ferme et de ne pas hésiter à leur administrer une bonne correction. Si elle avait pu prévoir les évènements des jours suivants, elle aurait certainement changé d'opinion.

Ce jour-là, Cygnus invita Phineas à l'accompagner au grand soulagement d'Ella. Elle profita du répit obtenu pour jouer avec la petite Elladora. Quand la fillette épuisée s'endormit, la maîtresse de maison s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir revu Sirius depuis le déjeuné le chercha dans tout le manoir. Elle finit par le trouver ligoté et bâillonné dans la chambre de son frère.

« Par Morgane , s'exclama la jeune femme en le libérant de ses entraves ! Cet enfant va me rendre folle. Comment t'es tu retrouvé ainsi ? »

Sirius les yeux rougis par les larmes, le visage blême, se releva. Une colère comme il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvée grondait en lui.

« J'aurais dû me méfier, avoua le jeune Black. J'aurais dû savoir que sa gentillesse n'était qu'un leurre.  
>- Explique toi, l'encouragea Ella.<br>- Hier soir, Phineas est venu me parler du livre que vous lui aviez lu dans l'après-midi et qui racontait l'histoire d'un sorcier qui escroquait sans vergogne de richissimes moldus en usant d'une potion pour prendre leur apparence.  
>- Oui, je me rappelle très bien la lui avoir lue, répondit sa mère en entrevoyant ce qui s'était passé. Continue ton récit Sirius.<br>- Phin' m'a convaincu de jouer à être ce sorcier. Il m'a même laissé l'attacher après avoir fait semblant de lui jeter un stup… Je ne sais plus.  
>- Un sort de stupéfixion, compléta Ella.<br>- Oui en me faisant promettre d'échanger les rôles après le repas. »

Ella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'indignation.

« Et Phin' est parti après t'avoir lié avec cette corde afin d'être certain que ce soit lui qui aille avec Cygnus. »

Ella ne savait pas comment réagir si elle ne punissait pas une telle faute Phineas se croirait tout permis mais si Cygnus l'apprenait il infligerait à son cadet un châtiment corporel et la dernière fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée en la personne de Sirius, le garçonnet était resté inconscient deux jours.

« Sirius, promet moi de ne pas en parler à ton père. Je vais régler ce problème moi-même, décréta Ella avec une froideur que son fils ne lui connaissait pas. » 

_**Lundi 2 mai 1853**_

Le ressentiment de Sirius envers son frère ne s'était pas calmé et le garçon espérait se venger. Il en avait assez des humiliations incessantes et des remarques acerbes de Phineas ainsi que des punitions reçues par Cygnus car en tant qu'aîné c'était à lui de faire preuve de fermeté et de diplomatie. Son père estimait qu'à chaque dispute c'était à Sirius de prendre l'avantage et d'imposer sa volonté aussi était-il sévèrement réprimandé même si son cadet était également puni pour avoir déclenché l'altercation.

Sachant que Phineas détestait par-dessus tout que leur père ne s'occupe guère de lui, Sirius qui jusqu'alors se plaisait à éviter Cygnus en vint à monopoliser son attention. Cygnus qui ignorait la guerre sans merci que ses deux fils se livraient, en éprouva une grande fierté, croyant que son enseignement portait enfin ses fruits.

Sirius était toujours aussi attentionné envers Elladora et envers sa mère. La tristesse qui avait animé son visage d'ange ces derniers mois avait acquis une dureté nouvelle quand son regard d'un bleu profond se posait sur son cadet.

Phineas avait reçu de son parrain, le matin même une panoplie de petit sorcier qui contenait une fausse baguette enchantée pour ne lancer que des étincelles de diverses couleurs selon le sort censé être jetés, un manuel expliquant quelques sorts mineurs,( Parfait pour s'entraîner à faire les mouvements adéquates, avait approuvé Cygnus.) un mini chaudron et quelques ingrédients ne pouvant, si utilisé comme prévu, que faire des infusions (ce à quoi s'était écrié Phin' : Alors à quoi cela va me servir ? et pour laquelle il s'était vu tancer d'un : mais à apprendre les termes techniques que tu utiliseras à Poudlard en potion.) un petit télescope et pour finir un ouvrage sur les créatures magiques. Et malgré ses récriminations sur l'inutilité de cette panoplie, tous virent au-delà de son attitude acariâtre qu'il était ravi.

Un fin sourire machiavélique se dessina sur la bouche de Sirius qui reprit vite sa moue habituelle.

Sirius se faufila dans la chambre de sa mère Il était certain que Phineas ne tarderait pas à essayer son matériel de potion et il devait agir vite. Sirius s'avança jusqu'au meuble de toilette, fouilla le premier tiroir et en sortit un flacon qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche. Puis s'assurant que Phin' était toujours occupé avec leur père, le garçonnet se dirigea vers la chambre de son cadet où il savait trouver le cadeau reçu au petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit le coffret contenant les ingrédients pour les simulacres de potions et sortant la fiole prise à Ella il en imbiba diverses racines, feuilles et autres ingrédients. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Phin' s'en serve et goûte sa préparation et le tour serait joué. Le jeune Black sortit sans un bruit dans le couloir. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'Ella l'interpella :

« Te voilà, ton père te cherche pour vos leçons. Mais dis-moi, s'inquiéta soudainement sa mère, que fais-tu donc ici ?  
>- Je descendais au salon, inventa Sirius plaquant un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres en espérant pouvoir remettre la potion qu'il avait empruntée dans la coiffeuse avant qu'Ella ne s'en aperçoive.<br>- Bon, fit Ella avec un sourire, dépêche-toi, ton père déteste attendre.»

Et Ella s'éloigna. Sirius se précipita à l'étage inférieur priant Merlin d'arriver dans le bureau de Cygnus avant que celui-ci ne vienne le chercher. L'aîné des enfants Black soupira d'aise quand le flacon eut repris sa place initiale et il se précipita dans le cabinet d'études de Cygnus qui s'impatientait déjà. 

_**Jeudi 5 mai 1853**_

Phineas jubilait. Il avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de Cygnus d'utiliser sa panoplie du petit sorcier. Il se précipita dans sa chambre puis revint avec son coffret dans la cuisine où son père avait ordonné à leur elfe de maison de veiller au bon déroulement des opérations. Sirius installé à l'autre bout de la table simulait la lecture du dernier livre qu'Ella lui avait fourni.

Le cadet des Black sortit son livret explicatif et ses ingrédients tandis que l'elfe avait placé le chaudron rempli d'eau sur le feu. Phineas déchiffra les instructions buttant parfois sur un mot dont il ignorait la signification ou sur certains dont il avait vaguement entendu parler mais dont il n'avait retenu le sens. Se prenant au jeu, le gamin s'imagina être un grand potionniste s'apprêtant à découvrir le remède miracle à la dragoncelle. Un peu de poudre de trèfles, des fleurs séchées de camomilles, de la mélisse …, Phineas hachait, coupait, ajoutait un à un tous ses substances mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer en songeant que tout n'était qu'artifice et que m'importe quel moldu aurait pu en faire autant.

Sirius, caché derrière son livre se permettait de temps à autre de jeter un œil sur ce que faisait son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand il le vit hacher la menthe qu'il avait aspergée de potion quelques jours plus tôt.

Phineas observa sa préparation prendre une jolie teinte chartreuse. Satisfait, il continua de la remuer comme indiqué sur son manuel. Saisissant une louche, il la remplit et la porta à ses lèvres. Sirius frémit imperceptiblement. Calmement il ramassa son livre et sortit le plus rapidement possible en évitant toutefois de courir.

Phineas grimaça en maugréant qu'un peu de sucre n'aurait pas été un luxe. Il se sentit soudainement nauséeux et eut des hauts le cœur. Il se mit à frissonner et à claquer des dents puis ses cheveux et ses poils se mirent à pousser sous ses yeux ébahis et les regards horrifiés de l'elfe de maison. A l'étage il entendit son aîné éclater de rire. Une vague de fureur envahit le cadet des Black et quand enfin il se décida à bouger ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille et sa pilosité aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'un homo habilis.

Phineas se précipita à la poursuite de Sirius traversant les pièces les unes après les autres. Alors qu'ils cavalaient dans le couloir du troisième étage, Cygnus croyant surement qu'ils jouaient à un de leurs stupides jeux gronda sans toutefois sortir de son cabinet de travail, qu'ils aillent s'amuser ailleurs et si possible dans le calme.

Ella fatiguée par sa fin de grossesse était partie s'étendre, profitant que la petite Elladora fasse sa sieste et son époux voulait qu'elle puisse pour une fois se reposer tout à son aise. Il avait pensé qu'en permettant à Phin' d'utiliser sa panoplie de petit sorcier qu'il aurait la paix pour quelques heures mais il s'était apparemment trompé.

Les cheveux de Phineas continuaient de pousser et lui descendaient désormais aux genoux et à plusieurs reprises il faillit tomber en se les emmêlant dans les jambes. Il pestait, jurait et criait vengeance. Sirius était partagé entre les rires et la peurs des représailles que son cadet s'apprêtait à lui faire subir mais il estimait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Rien que de se remémorer l'expression ahurie que Phin' avait eu en réalisant les effets de la potion, allait le rendre hilare pour plusieurs jours.

Essoufflé, Sirius se cacha quelques instants dans le placard où était rangés divers produits d'entretien ménager. Il savait que sa cachette provisoire ne bernerait pas longtemps Phineas. Collant l'oreille contre la porte, il l'entendit passer. Il devait surement être à présent en train de fouiller les chambres réservées aux diverses membres de la famille quand ils séjournaient au square Grimmaurd.

Après avoir exploré deux chambres et la salle de bain, Phineas en vint à la conclusion que son frère l'avait leurré et n'était pas monté au dernier étage. Et effectivement Sirius qui avait quitté son refuge était redescendu. Phin' de plus en plus irascible, s'élança de nouveau dans les escaliers. Il arrivait au deuxième étage quand il aperçut son aîné. Phineas se projeta en avant, tendant le bras pour saisir Sirius qui pour l'éviter fit basculer son bassin de sorte à se retrouver collé au mur mais dans son élan sa tête heurta violemment la paroi et le garçonnet dégringola les marches restantes. Phineas blêmit et se précipita à sa suite manquant de peu de chuter à son tour.

Sirius, était étendu sur le sol, du sang se répandant sur l'épaisse moquette. Phin' s'agenouilla secouant son frère, l'appelant, le conjurant de lui répondre mais les yeux emplis de malices quelques instants plus tôt étaient déjà vitreux. Phineas poussa un hurlement déchirant qui fit frémir Cygnus et qui éveilla Ella avec l'impression que le monde, son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Le chapitre suivant : **10 - Un retour précipité **vendredi prochain puis il y aura une pause de publication pour la période de fin d'année de deux semaines. Merci.


	11. Chapitre 10: Retour précipité

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 19 décembre 2014 :** Je viens de terminer de rédiger le chapitre 28. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Ignorant quand j'aurais accès au pc pendant la période de vacances je préfère vous donner rendez-vous pour le chapitre suivant au alentour du 2 janvier

***** 10 - Un retour précipité *****

_**Mercredi 12 juillet 2023**_

Lily revint, à l'instant présent au moment précis où Harry entrait dans le hall du square Grimmaurd. La voix de son père amplifiée par un _"Sonorus" _retentit jusque dans les combles.

« Lily, descend immédiatement. »

La jeune Serdaigle sentit toute la colère contenue dans ces simples mots. Elle camoufla son pendentif et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry, le visage grave mais avec une lueur de lassitude dans ses yeux émeraudes fit signe à sa benjamine de le suivre dans la cuisine. Quand ils eurent tous deux prit place autour de la table et que Gipsy eut servit un rafraîchissement au maître de maison, Harry scruta brièvement Lily avant de déclarer :

« Lily, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas encore majeure et que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard ? »

Lily baissa piteusement la tête, plus que la colère ce fut la déception lue dans les émeraudes fatiguées de son père qui la blessèrent. Mais l'adolescente avait hérité du caractère flamboyant de sa mère et fixant de nouveau Harry, elle répliqua :

« Je suppose que tu l'as su par Lavande Finningan. J'avais espéré qu'on penserait qu'un ou une cousine Weasley serait l'auteur possible du sortilège.  
>- Hé bien figure-toi que les personnes travaillant au département de la justice magique dont fait partie ta tante Hermione mais également Lavande, au service des usages abusifs de la magie sont soit des amies soit des collègues et que par conséquent, ils savent souvent qui de la famille Weasley ou Potter se trouve où. De quoi aurais-je l'air si moi le chef du bureau des Aurors, ai une fille jugée pour avoir violé le décret sur la restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle ?<br>- Mais, Papa, ce sort…  
>-Non, la coupa Harry. S'il faut que je te confisque ta baguette, dis-le moi mais j'avais espéré un peu plus de maturité de ta part.<br>- Bien, maugréa la jeune fille. »

Harry sourit en apercevant la moue boudeuse de sa fille. Il y avait longtemps que le survivant ne se laissait plus abuser par cet artifice et Lily le savait.

« Albus et Rose rentrent demain. L'un ou l'autre acceptera peut-être de t'aider.»

Lily retrouva le sourire pourtant il s'effaça rapidement et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi rentrent-ils si tôt ? Ne devaient-ils pas resté dans le sud de la France jusqu'à la fin du mois ? »

Harry hésita brièvement, repensant aux hiboux que Drago Malefoy puis Albus et Rose lui avaient envoyés. L'élu pesa le pour et le contre et jugea que rien ne s'opposait à ce que Lily soit au courant.

« Malefoy, je veux dire Drago a rappelé Scorpius d'urgence en Angleterre. Sa grand-mère est à Sainte- Mangouste. »

Un voile de tristesse assombrit furtivement le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor et les fines rides présentes au coin de ses yeux s'accentuèrent. Harry éprouvait à défaut de tendresse, un immense respect pour cette femme qui luttait pour survivre dans un lit de l'hôpital magique de Londres. Un quart de siècle plus tôt, Narcissa Malefoy la grand-mère de Scorpius, par amour avait permis à Harry de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de l'époque et lui avait surtout donné la possibilité d'avoir la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui et le Gryffon lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

De son côté, Lily blêmit. Elle n'avait rencontré Narcissa qu'en de rares occasions mais l'adolescente savait que Scorpius l'adorait et celui-ci lui en avait maintes fois parlé lors de ces fréquents séjours chez les Potter. Son cœur se mit à saigner pour celui qu'elle aimait en silence depuis deux ans. 

***** Flashback*****

_**Mercredi 21 juillet 2021**_

br Comme chaque été depuis qu'Albus était entré à Poudlard, il avait invité son meilleur ami Scorpius à venir quelques jours à Godric's Hollow où Rose venait les rejoindre en compagnie de son frère Hugo presque chaque jour.

Ginny s'arrangeait toujours pour travailler à domicile pendant ces quelques jours. Harry avait faillit s'étouffer lors de la première année d'Albus quand celui-ci leur avait demandé par hibou la permission de recevoir son meilleur ami. Ginevra lui avait alors lancé un regard noir avant de se rendre compte que son époux ne s'étouffait pas d'indignement mais de rire. Interloquée, la rouquine avait patiemment attendu qu'Harry se maitrise pour lui expliquer les raisons de son hilarité :

« Je viens d'entr'apercevoir la tête que va faire ton frère quand il saura que je reçois Scorpius chez nous. Dis à Albus que si Malefoy père approuve alors son ami est le bienvenu. »

Depuis maintenant cinq ans qu'une profonde amitié s'était nouée entre Albus, Rose et Scorpius, même Ron avait fini par s'y faire, et le jeune Malefoy participait souvent aux repas familiaux du dimanche midi au Terrier. Ginny passa la tête par la fenêtre pour jeter un œil sur ses enfants et leurs invités tout en cuisinant. James, majeur depuis peu arrosait d'_aquamenti_ tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Al et Scorpius armés de seaux essayaient tant bien que mal de l'atteindre à leur tour pendant que Lily et Hugo mouillés de la tête aux pieds tentaient de leur fournir d'autres munitions : remplissant seaux, bidons, arrosoirs, tout objet pouvant contenir de l'eau que Rose puisait dans la citerne d'eau de pluie.

Alors que Lily tendait une casserole à Scorpius, celui lança un regard malicieux à Albus à qui Hugo avait fourni un arrosoir. Puis ils l'arrosèrent de concert, James venant leur prêter main forte sous les rires de Rose et Hugo. Lily rougit et ses frères reculèrent instinctivement. Leur sœur était connue pour avoir le caractère emporté de leur mère. Elle se jeta sur le jeune homme qui pris par surprise tomba en arrière. D'abord le souffle coupé, Scorpius ne réagit pas pendant que cette traitresse de Lily le chatouillait. Rose foudroyait la scène des yeux puis se détendit en voyant Scorp' criait tout en rigolant :

« Rose, Albus à l'aide. »

Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant l'émeraude et l'argent des deux regards s'étaient accrochés et retenus et le cœur de la plus jeune des Potter s'y était perdu. Ginny les avait alors appelé pour goûter. 

***** Fin du Flashback*****

_**Mercredi 12 juillet 2023**_

« Lily ? »

La jeune Serdaigle releva la tête vers son père et sourit sombrement.

« Je pensai à la tristesse que devait ressentir Scorpius, avoua t'elle. Mais pourquoi Al et Rose …  
>- Tu les connais ces trois-là, coupa son père, inséparables même l'oncle Ron s'y est cassé les dents. Rose et Albus n'ont pas voulu rester et laisser Scorpius rentrer seul. »<p>

Lily passa une mauvaise nuit et oublia momentanément son obsession pour le grenier et pour son pendentif. 

_**Jeudi 13 juillet 2023**_

Albus fit léviter sa malle jusque dans sa chambre puis redescendit dans le salon où à peine rentré sa cadette lui sauta dans les bras. Le Serpentard l'enlaça en lui caressant les cheveux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point là ?  
>- Idiot de petit serpent vénéneux, rétorqua sa sœur avec une moue espiègle.»<p>

Lily lâcha son frère et vint saluer sa cousine qui semblait lointaine, perdue dans ses pensées et dont les traits tirés trahissait une nuit sans sommeil.

Durant le repas qu'ils prirent en famille ce soir là, Ginevra étant rentrée dans l'après-midi, peu de temps avant son fils, Lily apprit qu'Al et Rose avaient dans un premier temps accompagné Scorpius auprès de Narcissa et que Rose avait surpris un médicomage dire à Astoria qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de voir l'état de sa belle-mère s'améliorer mais que l'adolescente n'avait pas pu se résigner à l'avouer à Scorpius. Albus parla peu, leur promettant de leur raconter plus tard leurs quelques jours de vacances. Rose resta muette tout le reste de la soirée sauf pour demander la permission de dormir avec Al. Harry et Ginny avaient l'habitude de voir les cousins dormirent indifféremment les uns avec les autres, ils n'y virent donc aucun inconvénients et les jeunes gens montèrent rapidement. 

_**Vendredi 14 juillet 2023**_

Quand Lily descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Al, Rose et Scorpius étaient attablés devant le leur mais aucun d'entre eux n'y faisait honneur. La Serdaigle après les avoir salués s'installa à son tour. Discrètement tout en se servant une tasse de chocolat fumante Lily observa le jeune homme ; d'énorme cernes violettes rendait son regard méconnaissable, ses cheveux d'or avaient perdu leur éclat que le soleil d'été leur donnait tous les ans, son teint semblait plus blafard encore que d'ordinaire

« Nous accompagnons Scorp' à Ste Mangouste Lil', déclara Albus ensuite Rose serait curieuse de voir l'améthyste que tu as reçue de sa mère et d'Andromeda. Elle n'ose pas l'avouer mais depuis qu'elle a entendu papa dire à Maman que tu l'avais utilisée elle attendait ta venue avec impatience.  
>- Albus, protesta sa cousine.<br>- Je vous la montrerais à votre retour. Tu devrais manger quelques chose Scorp', ajouta Lily en le voyant jouer avec sa cuillère.  
>- Elle a raison, approuva Rose, si tu tombes malade à ton tour tu ne pourras pas être utile à ta grand-mère.<br>- Je sais mais je n'ai pas faim, grogna l'intéressé  
>- Scorpius dormira ici quelques temps. Comme cela il sera plus prés de l'hôpital. Gipsy lui a déjà préparé sa chambre habituelle, annonça Al à sa cadette.<br>- Bon, on y va, demanda Scorpius impatient. »

Lily regarda les trois jeunes gens partir avec un pincement au cœur.


	12. Chapitre 11: L'héritier Malefoy

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Diane 37**

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 9 janvier 2015 :** Désolée pour ce retard. Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2015. Ici elle n'as pas si bien commencé puisque mon Pc est capricieux depuis quelques jours et j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir posté ce chapitre. Le

9 est écrit.

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 11 - L'héritier Malefoy *****

Quand Albus, Rose et Scorpius revinrent de Sainte Mangouste, Lily crut que Narcissa s'était éteinte. Sa cousine lui fit un pâle sourire et l'entraîna à l'étage où elle lui expliqua qu'Astoria avait révélé à son fils que sa grand-mère ne survivrait pas aux prochaines quarante huit heures. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de ses amis et l'autorité de son père pour que Scorpius quittât le chevet de la vieille dame.

Scorpius, d'humeur taciturne, mangea à peine au dîner, puis ne participa guère à la discussion que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient entamée avec la benjamine des Potter sur l'améthyste et sur le sort _**Revelare Memoriis**_, qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

La journée du lendemain fut semblable à la précédente. Lily fouina dans le grenier sans user de magie pendant que son frère, Rose et Scorpius retournaient à Sainte Mangouste d'où ils ne revinrent qu'en fin d'après-midi et annoncèrent à Ginny qu'ils y retourneraient après une douche et une collation. Aux mines sombres des trois amis, et d'après ce qu'Harry avait appris de Drago lui-même, le calvaire de Narcissa s'achevait. Les médicomages l'avaient sorti de son coma magique l'après-midi afin que la famille puisse lui faire ses adieux.

Alors que Scorpius, prêt à repartir, attendait ses amis dans le salon, Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Scorpius ferma les yeux et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues blafardes. La jeune Serdaigle attrapa la main du blond et la lui pressa doucement. Le jeune Malefoy tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qu'il côtoyait fréquemment puisqu'ils étaient de la même maison et qu'il venait régulièrement chez les Potter pour les vacances.

Il avait appris à apprécier la présence tranquille de Lily à ses côtés lors de ses séjours à Godric's Hollow ou lorsqu'elle les rejoignait lui et Rose avec son amie Mélinda dans leur salle commune à Poudlard. Elle qui parfois était si exubérante savait pourtant se taire et écouter le jeune homme lors des rares occasions où ils se retrouvaient seuls. Mû par une impulsion subite, Scorpius attira l'adolescente contre lui et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille, sa tête reposant légèrement sur l'épaule de la rouquine. Lily indécise l'enlaça cependant. Quand il se redressa plus aucune trace de pleurs ne sillonnait son visage. Il allait s'excuser quand Al et Rose arrivèrent.

Ce fut sans le Serdaigle que le cadet des Potter et la fille de Ron et Hermione rentrèrent cette nuit là. Sans un mot pour ses parents qui les attendaient dans la cuisine, Albus monta dans sa chambre tandis que Rose, à la demande de ses propres parents, allait préparer ses affaires pour retourner chez eux. Elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain mais la jeune femme voulait, sans toutefois accepter de l'avouer, retrouver la présence rassurante de sa mère comme autrefois lorsque petite fille quelque chose l'attristait. Les obsèques de Narcissa auraient lieux le surlendemain. Scorpius avait demandé à Harry et Ginny s'ils voulaient bien l'héberger dès la fin de la cérémonie, les Potter bien que surpris avaient consenti de bon cœur.

Toute la famille Potter assista aux funérailles et leur présence fut amplement commentée par quelques vieilles commères se rappelant l'époque où les Malefoy faisaient parti des fidèles de Voldemort sans cependant oser contester la présence du Sauveur, comme les journaux s'étaient plu à surnommer Harry au lendemain de sa victoire contre le mage noir. D'ailleurs beaucoup remarquèrent que les Potter avaient été inclus dans le cercle familial au même titre qu'Andromeda Tonks puisqu'ils avaient été directement placés à la suite du fils de la défunte, de sa femme et de leur fils.

La cérémonie fut émouvante et Harry tint à rendre hommage au courage dont avait fait preuve la cousine de son propre parrain et son ancien ennemi lui en sut gré. Ginny avait fait préparer une chambre pour le jeune Malefoy en face de celle d'Albus et le jeune homme s'y installa le jour même. 

_**Lundi 17 juillet 2023**_

Lily s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. L'ambiance de la journée avait été plutôt morose et après un léger repas au retour du cimetière elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler.

On frappa à la porte et Lily eut la surprise de voir Scorpius entrer. Elle lui sourit. Seuls ses yeux rougis pouvaient attester des larmes qu'il avait versées. Scorpius s'avança et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit où la jeune fille était assisse en tailleur.

« Lily ?... Il y a quelques jours tu nous as bien dit que tu pouvais revivre des souvenirs ?  
>- Oui, répondit la rouquine perplexe.<br>- Accepterais-tu de te servir de ton pendentif pour moi ?  
>- Euh …, Scorpius, cela fonctionne avec un objet ! »<p>

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, le meilleur ami d'Albus sourit. Il fouilla dans une poche et en sortit un écrin qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une magnifique broche en forme de Dragon aux yeux saphirs et recouverte de dizaines d'autres petites pierres précieuses.

« Cette broche a été offerte à ma grand-mère par mon grand-père. Le dragon représente mon père.  
>- Oh, Scorpius ! »<p>

Lily n'était pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée. Elle craignait que le jeune homme ne cherchât à se réfugier dans ce souvenir et que cela ne fît que retarder le commencement de son deuil. Cependant elle ne put se résoudre à lui refuser cette requête inattendue et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle expliquait à l'ancien Serdaigle le fonctionnement du sortilège.

« _**Tuae memoriam**_, s'écria Scorpius d'une voix rauque après s'être emparé de la main de Lily et après avoir touché l'un après l'autre l'améthyste et la broche.» 

_**Jeudi 5 juin 1980**_

Lily et Scorpius se trouvaient dans une chambre du manoir de la famille Malefoy qui avait été vendu après la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Narcissa pâle, les cheveux défaits, était étendue en travers du lit, haletante, épuisée par de longues heures à subir des contractions, sous la voix encourageante de sa mère Druella. Celle-ci était affolée par la quantité da sang que sa fille perdait mais elle restait impassible. Lucius avait été quérir une médicomage qui avait pris le relais depuis maintenant trois quart d'heure. La mine sombre, la sage-mage se pencha de nouveau entre les cuisses ouvertes de Narcissa et tandis que d'une main experte elle examinait de nouveau où en était le travail, de l'autre elle appuya sur l'abdomen distendu de sa parturiente.

Lily s'agrippa à Scorpius, effrayée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et souffla :

« N'aie crainte mon père est bel et bien vivant tout va bien se passer. »

Lily avait beau le savoir elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. La médicomage continuait son ouvrage sous les encouragements de Druella qui soutenait sa fille et lui épongeait le front entre deux contractions.

« Mrs Malefoy, courage encore un petit effort. Il faut absolument que votre bébé sorte il va bientôt manquer d'air et mes sortilèges ne feront bientôt plus effet, déclara la sage-mage »

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Narcissa expulsa un petit corps déjà cyanosé et s'écroula sur le lit. Sans perdre de temps la médicomage s'occupa de l'enfant tout en donnant des instructions à Druella pour qu'elle prenne soin de Narcissa. Dans le couloir, Lucius s'impatientait et marchait de long en large pour tromper l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisi quand sa belle-mère lui avait ordonné de ramener un médicomage.

Lily ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration que quand le nourrisson se mit à pleurer à plein poumon. La médicomage se précipita alors de nouveau vers Narcissa traversant Lily et Scorpius comme de simples fantômes et confia le nouveau-né à sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle examina brièvement sa parturiente jeta quelques sort et lui fit difficilement boire plusieurs potions. De son côté, Druella avait emmailloté son petit-fils et après avoir demandé comment allait sa fille à la sage-mage, elle l'emmena à son père. Lily et Scorpius la suivirent.

Lucius qui contemplait le paysage à l'une des fenêtres du corridor se tourna instantanément vers sa belle-mère qui lui mit d'office l'enfant dans les bras. Lucius l'observa avec un petit air de fierté au fond du regard.

« Ton fils a été aussi difficile que peut l'être un Malefoy pour naître, commenta Druella .  
>- Narcissa ? »<p>

Druella secoua la tête d'impuissance et lui déclara que la médicomage faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais que l'accouchement avait été long et difficile et que Cissy avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« J'ignore si une potion de régénération sanguine suffira en tout cas elle est dans l'impossibilité de nourrir le petit dans l'immédiat. As-tu prévu une nourrice?  
>- Aucunement Dru, aucune sang-pur ne s'abaisserait à cela.<br>- Il faut bien que votre fils tête et que les sang-mêlés servent à quelque chose, rétorqua sa belle-mère en haussant les épaules.  
>- Vous êtes certaine qu'on ne peut attendre que Narcissa…<br>- Lucius, la coupa Druella d'un ton dur et cassant, j'ignore tout court si ta femme survivra à cette nuit. »

Lucius blêmit. Quand il avait épousé la belle Narcissa Black, il n'avait fait que se conformer à ce qu'on attendait de lui comme la jeune femme se contentait d'obéir à ses parents. Mais en sept ans de mariage un sentiment réciproque de tendresse et de respect s'était instauré entre les deux époux, et leurs deux familles se réjouissaient de voir le couple s'entendre aussi bien, leur seul reproche venant d'être comblé avec la naissance de leur héritier.

Lucius accorda à Druella de faire au mieux pour s'occuper du nourrisson puis embrassant son fils sur le front le confia à sa grand-mère qui lui assura que la nourrice serait irréprochable. Alors que Druella s'éloignait, Lucius frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa femme. La sage-mage entrouvrit la porte en le priant d'attendre qu'elle vienne le trouver et avant que le maître de maison n'ait pu rétorquer elle claqua le battant à son nez.

En un autre moment Lucius eut rouvert la porte et remit cette impudente à sa place mais il se contenta d'aller s'installer dans le boudoir de sa femme. Il prit place dans un des fauteuils moelleux posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Quand il se redressa, Scorpius fut ému de voir une larme perler sur sa joue. Lily lui sourit et Scorpius lui avoua, bien qu'il ait peu connu son grand-père, qu'il ne n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci put pleurer. Lucius sortit de sa robe de sorcier l'écrin de velours noir et l'ouvrit puis caressa amoureusement le petit dragon qu'il avait fait réaliser par le plus prestigieux des bijoutiers sorciers d'Angleterre.

« Je voudrai retourner près de ma grand-mère, confia Scorpius à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami qui opina. »

Sitôt la demande formulée par l'un et approuvée par l'autre, les deux adolescents eurent la surprise de se retrouver dans la chambre où la médicomage tentait désespérément de maintenir en vie la jeune accouchée. Scorpius devint livide en apercevant Narcissa exsangue dans le grand lit désormais immaculé. Cissy était si belle à vingt cinq ans. Bien que sachant que cela ne servait à rien puisque Lily et lui n'étaient pas réellement présents il s'assit près de son aïeule et se mit à murmurer :

« Grand-mère, bats-toi, pour moi, pour nous, pour ton fils qui vient de naître, pour ce petit Drago Lucius Malefoy qui aura tant besoin de toi. »


	13. Chapitre 12 Où Drago apprend les amitiés

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Diane 37**

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 15 janvier 2015 :** Pour cause d'ennui de pc et de risque de publication aléatoire, je poste tant que le pc va….

9 est écrit.

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 12 – Où Drago découvre les amitiés de son fils *****

_**Vendredi 6 juin 1980**_

Une plénitude comme elle n'en avait jamais connue, avait envahie Narcissa. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle devait sûrement rêver car un jeune homme blond comme les blés et aux yeux reflétant les soirs d'orage, ressemblant vaguement à Lucius se tenait devant elle, l'adjoignant de lutter pour ne pas périr. De toutes les supplications du jeune homme ; Cissy n'en releva qu'une seule : _Drago, Lucius, Malefoy_, son fils, avait besoin d'elle. Narcissa quitta alors à regret son cocon de douceur pour retrouver le monde austère, à l'avenir incertain qui se profilait devant eux.

La médicomage soupira de soulagement quand sa parturiente reprit brièvement conscience pour se rendormir cette fois d'un sommeil paisible. La sage-mage alla donc rassurer son époux et l'invita à veiller sa femme. Elle-même prévoyait de repasser plus tard pour s'assurer du bien-être de sa patiente.

L'angoisse éprouvée par Lucius s'apaisa instantanément quand la médicomage lui apprit que les jours de Cissy n'étaient plus en danger. Il tiqua cependant quand elle lui apprit que, malheureusement, Narcissa ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

Lucius pénétra dans la chambre et apercevant Narcissa, si pâle, si fragile, elle qui était si forte derrière son apparence de poupée de porcelaine, se persuada qu'après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Elle lui avait donné un fils, un héritier et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Quand Cissy s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Lucius, les traits tirés par sa nuit sans sommeil lui tenait la main. Il lui sourit et d'une voix qui n'avait jamais paru si douce à son épouse fit :

« Cissy, te voilà enfin de retour parmi nous !  
>- Comment va notre enfant, Lucius ? l'interrogea la jeune mère d'une voix éraillée.<br>- Drago se porte à merveille. Ne t'agite pas. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Mélie, la nourrice te l'amènera d'ici peu mais avant j'ai un présent pour toi. »

Lucius lui tendit l'écrin et au même instant Lily ressentit les picotements annonçant leur départ imminent. Elle avertit Scorpius qui souffla qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir revivre un autre souvenir .Les deux adolescents furent, de nouveau aspirés dans un vortex et Lily hoqueta quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas de retour dans sa chambre. 

_**Samedi 2 décembre 2017**_

Cissy assise dans son petit salon, caressait distraitement la broche que Lucius lui avait offert à la naissance de Drago. Depuis la mort de son mari deux ans plus tôt, Narcissa avait emménagé dans le cottage que Drago, sa femme Astoria et leur fils Scorpius occupaient depuis leur mariage. Lucius lui manquait mais pas une fois, Cissy n'avait regretté d'être venue s'installer dans le Devon. Astoria bien que trop rêveuse au goût de sa belle-mère était charmante. Drago restait égal à lui-même, plus souvent au-dessus de ses chaudrons qu'auprès de sa famille sauf les dimanches qu'il leur consacrait exclusivement. Et pour finir Scorpius, le doux enfant que Narcissa chérissait plus que tout, lui rendait la vie paisible. Depuis son départ à Poudlard près de trois mois plus tôt, Cissy s'était laissée envahir par un vague à l'âme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son petit-fils lui avait pourtant envoyé un hibou tous les deux jours alors qu'Astoria n'avait reçu que trois parchemins ne contenant que quelques lignes. Ce matin là fit cependant exception.

Quand Uranie, la chouette de Scorpius, s'engouffra dans la salle à manger , un peu plus tard dans la matinée, où Astoria, Narcissa et Drago prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, un hoquet de surprise franchit les lèvres d'Astoria qui avait déjà reçu des nouvelles de son fils deux jours auparavant. La jeune femme sourit en se disant que le petit sermon qu'elle lui avait écrit la veille avait dû porter ses fruits.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Astoria se mit à jeter des regards de plus en plus inquiets en direction de Drago puis quand elle eut terminé, elle lui tendit la missive . Drago pâlit légèrement puis sans un mot d'excuse alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Narcissa s'apprêtait à demander des explications à sa bru quand un autre hibou entra à son tour. Astoria attrapa la patte du volatile et arracha presque le parchemin en soupirant bruyamment. Puis à son tour sans adresser la parole à sa belle-mère elle alla retrouver son époux.

Narcissa, intriguée et légèrement anxieuse, repoussa son assiette d'œufs et de bacon à peine entamée. Elle entrait dans sa chambre quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le bureau.

« Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez ce gamin, hurla Drago.  
>- Voyons Dray, ce ne sont que des enfants, je suis certaine qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal.<br>- Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'il soit à Serdaigle, il faut en plus qu'il s'accoquine avec une Weasley et avec Potter. »

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. Son fils aurait dû choisir une autre comparaison. Cissy savait depuis la première semaine que Scorpius s'était lié d'amitié avec la petite Rose Weasley qui avait été répartie également à Serdaigle puis avec Albus Potter, le cousin de celle-ci qui lui, était chez les Serpentard. Elle s'était maintes fois demandée depuis comment son fils prendrait la nouvelle et elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir si elle en croyait la conversation surprise.

Astoria regarda son mari en levant un sourcil hautain et reprit d'une voix contenue de colère.

« Je te rappelle que j'étais moi-même à Serdaigle. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une tare d'y être réparti.  
>- Heu, oui,oui ma chérie, se défendit Drago qui eut la bonne idée de paraître confus. C'est que j'aurais préféré qu'il soit à Serpentard.<br>- Cela ne l'aurait pas empêché d'apprécier le fils Potter et la petite Weasley, lui rétorqua Astoria avec un brin d'ironie.  
>- Oui, encore une belle aberration : Un Potter à Serpentard ! Je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureux que Scorpius n'ait pas atterri à Gryffondor.<br>- Il n'en n'aurait pas moins été ton fils, répliqua son épouse avec un air revêche. »

Restée sur le pas de sa chambre, Narcissa ressentit un élan d'affection pour sa bru. Celle-ci avait décidemment bien des qualités et elle n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à Drago quand elle estimait être dans son bon droit.

« Mais dis- moi Dray, reprit Astoria. Qu'est ce qui te gêne le plus : que Scorpius soit ami avec Potter et Weasley, qu'il soit à Serdaigle ou la retenue que ces enfants viennent d'avoir ? »

A cet instant Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent au square Grimmaurd. Lily se laissa tomber dans son lit et soupira.

« Flûte, j'aurais bien aimé connaître la suite.  
>- Si tu veux je peux t'en dire un peu plus, proposa le jeune homme.<br>- Tu ferais ça ?  
>- Si j'avais eu une pensine, je t'aurais même emmenée voir ce souvenir, lui répliqua Scorpius avec un grand sourire nostalgique avant de commencer son récit des évènements. » <p>

_**Vendredi 1 décembre 2017**_

Scorpius attendait patiemment Rose dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il consulta pour la énième fois l'unique horloge de la tour. Albus leur avait donné rendez- vous dans le hall et il devait les attendre depuis près d'un quart d'heure. L'adolescent sourit en imaginant son camarade piaffant d'impatience. Si en début d'année on lui avait dit que le fils d'Harry Potter deviendrait son meilleur ami, il en aurait ri aux éclats. Ce fut Rose qui les avait dans un premier temps forcés à se côtoyer en refusant de choisir entre son ami, le seul qu'elle se ferait jamais dans sa maison, et son cousin pour lequel elle éprouvait une tendre complicité. Et depuis Scorpius n'avait jamais eu à le regretter. Il grimaça en songeant cependant que quand son père apprendrait cet état de fait cela serait une toute autre histoire.

Enfin, la jeune Weasley apparut, et ils se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Albus. Celui-ci bougonnait tout en marchant de long en large devant les sabliers des maisons. Il s'arrêta et son visage s'éclaira d'une joie enfantine quand il aperçut sa cousine et son ami.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je pensai que vous m'aviez oublié !  
>- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie le seul renégat de la famille ? fit Rose d'une voix taquine.<br>- Oh ! Rose, tu ne vas pas recommencer, s'écria son cousin qui avait pris une teinte cramoisie sous les pouffements que Scorpius essayait en vain de maîtriser.  
>- Oh mais non je ne recommence pas, poursuivit la demoiselle avec un petit rictus perfide sous les ricanements que le jeune Malefoy n'arrivaient plus à étouffer, je me contente de constater.<br>- Rose, supplia Al qui savait que sa cousine ne pourrait cependant pas s'en empêcher.  
>- De toutes les générations de Potter pas un n'était allé ailleurs que chez les Gryffondor. Passe encore si tu avais été à Serdaigle ou encore à Poufsouffle mais non il a fallut que tu rejoignes ces gredins de Serpentard, s'époumona Rose en riant à son tour sous les regards courroucés d'Albus.<br>- Rose, menaça Albus, si tu n'arrêtes pas illico de rire je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

La jeune sorcière s'élança alors dans le parc suivi par un Albus faussement irrité et par un Scorpius hilare. Ils entamèrent joyeusement une bataille de neige dans laquelle Albus visait systématiquement sa cousine pour lui faire payer son "affront". Scorpius en bon gentleman se rallia à sa camarade.

Ils jouèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée puis épuisés par leurs jeux et frigorifiés, se réfugièrent dans les cuisines où des elfes leur servirent une bonne tasse de chocolat et des petits gâteaux.

« Tu sais Al, déclara Scorpius, ce que Rose t'a dit que tu étais un renégat…  
>- Oui ? l'encouragea le Serpentard.<br>- Tu as de la chance. Ta famille se fiche que tu sois à Serpentard même si Rose aime te taquiner avec cela.  
>- Tu sembles oublier James, riposta sombrement Albus.<br>- Oh allons, Al. Tu sais bien que James ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit.  
>- Ouais, grommela l'adolescent. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai de la chance Scorp' ?<br>- Quand mes parents ont su que j'étais à Serdaigle, enfin quand mon père l'a su il a menacé de me déshériter. Il a ajouté que j'étais la honte de la famille.  
>- Oh Scorpius, s'exclama Rose les yeux embués pendant qu'Albus faisait une accolade à son ami avec un regard horrifié par de tels propos.<br>- Et encore, il ignore que nous sommes amis. »


End file.
